


Superman

by ChrisArrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, ChanKai, Domestic, Fluff, Hormonal Jongin, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, birth scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArrow/pseuds/ChrisArrow
Summary: Jongin is single but wanted a child of his own. Considering to get artificail insemination at first, he ended up asking his best friend to become his donor. And much to his surprise Chanyeol agreed.





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Prompter,
> 
> I hope you'll ever get the note that your prompt got claimed by me. I had much fun writing it.  
> You were not specific about an actualy labor scene but I hope you don't mind and I wrote everything to your like.  
> If you very read this, let me know whether you liked it or not.
> 
> I'm very greatful to be once again able to write for this fest.  
> A big THANK YOU goes out to the Mods for being so incredibly patient with me. ♥
> 
> I hope everyone who stumbles across this enjoys reading it. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt adopted from the Exo Housewarming Fest 2017.  
> Prompt #9: "Jongin is single but wants a child of his own. He considers getting artificial insemination but figures that asking his best firend, Chanyeol, for sperm is a better idea. And Chanyeol surprisingly agrees to it."

His lips curled into a soft smile as his eyes fell onto the little girl that toddled a few meters in front of him, holding onto a bright red helium balloon. Her curly pigtails wiggled with very step she made and the skirt of her polka dotted dress swayed back and forth, every now and then flashing the matching dotted underpants she was wearing. 

 

Still smiling at the tiny human being, Jongin sighed. He envied her parents, envied them for having such a cute little daughter. He envied all parents, to be honest. Envied them for having children, when he did not have one. 

 

Jongin badly wanted to have a child of his own. Ever since he reached an age where he felt mentally and financially stable enough to have children, he wanted to have one. And he pitied himself for not having one yet. 

 

But what could he do? He was a single as one could be and a potential partner that was worthy enough to spent the rest of his life with, hadn’t crossed his path yet. He often had thought about if he even needed a partner to have child, to raise a child. 

 

In his mind him being a single parent worked perfectly fine. He had a job he could easily put on standby for a couple of months without falling into financial hardship or even unemployment and he owned the living space to give a child a secure home. 

 

Yes, in his mind having a child worked perfectly fine and with each day passing where this in-mind theory did not get knocked down, he came closer to conclusion that he just should try to have one. 

 

But having a child without a counterpart is known to be difficult. Sure the option of getting an artificial insemination was open but Jongin hesitated to get it done this way. He was well informed, new everything from possible difficulties to prices and statistical chances of actually getting pregnant. He knew how fertility clinics looked from the inside, knew that hopeful parents could choose the sperm donor from a huge catalog that allowed to categorize in all directions: Hair color, height, origin, eye color; if people wanted to they could get their dream baby. 

 

And even though Jongin knew all this things, he couldn’t get himself to finally get an artificial fertilization done. Something held him back and he knew what it was. There were two things he feared. 

 

One of the fears was having a baby and one day accidentally running into a child that looked exactly like his own. In his mind he had played with this scenario a hundred of times. He had no problem with telling his child, one day, that it’s other parent was a anonymous donor but explaining his child that its other parent would have multiple other children was something Jongin had his problems with.  

 

The second fear was the fear of the donor might lying to the clinic in any health related matter. He knew that each and every donor had to complete and pass a medical check-up but only because the donor itself was healthy didn’t mean that all members of his family were too. Donors simply could keep the cancer disease of their grandmother or the hypothyroidism that runs their family a secret and it crept Jongin out. If, for God’s sake, there was one thing he did not want for his child, then it was for it to fall sick at any point of its life. 

 

There were many pros of getting an artificial insemination but these two serious cons were decisive for Jongin to not get it done. At least not yet. His desire for a baby was immense and he was sure if he would not find another way to have a baby he would call the fertility clinic again, sooner or later.  

 

Deep sunken in thoughts and also a little sulky Jongin, without noticing it, kept following the little girl and her mother, totally missing the place he was actually meant to go. Only when someone grabbed him by the arm, he snapped out of his trance. 

 

“Hey, are you there?”

 

“Huh?” Blinking his eyes and shaking his head a little Jongin looked at the one that still held him by his arms, eventually recognizing the person as his best friend Chanyeol. “Oh, hey.”

 

Chanyeol fornwed. “Jongin, are you okay?”

 

“Yes, why would I not be okay?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. You just walked past the coffee shop we were supposed to meet and you also did not react to my callings.”

 

“Oh,” Jongin voiced out. “Uh, I was a little in thoughts. Sorry.”

 

“A little in thoughts? About what?”

 

“N-nothing important.”

 

Chanyeol let out a sound of knowledge. “Ah I see, the baby topic.”

 

Flushing a little, Jongin gazed to the ground. It was nothing knew that Chanyeol could read him like an open book and yet it embarrassed him over and over again how transparent he seemed to be to his best friend.

 

Eventually letting go of his arm, Chanyeol sighed softly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“No, it’s okay.”

 

“Come on, I know that something is bugging you because of it. Tell me everything,” the taller said. “But first let’s go and get a coffee.”

 

Following his friend to the next coffee shop, they ordered themselves some hot drinks and then found a quiet place in the corner of the moderately visited cafe. 

 

“So, now tell me,” Chanyeol spoke up after taking a sip of his pitch black coffee. “Why did the baby thoughts hit you again?”

 

Jongin hesitated to answer but Chanyeol’s eyes told him that he would not get away without telling him. “Ah, I just saw this little girl and-”

 

“It brought back your desire for a baby?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

A sigh slipped past the tall man’s lips. 

 

“I know, you don’t understand.”

 

“True,” Chanyeol nodded. “I really don’t understand. I mean, I understand that you want to have a child but does it have to be now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m almost 25.”

 

“Uh, yeah. I forgot, you're going to die soon.”

 

Jongin scowled at the sarcastic joke. “My sister had already two kids when she was my age.”

 

“Yeah, but your sister got married when she was twenty. You don’t even have a partner.”

 

“I don’t need a partner to have a child.”

 

Chanyeol tilted his head a little. “So, you’ve already planned it out? Getting pregnant by some random dude and then raising the child alone?”

 

“I’m not planning on getting pregnant by some random dude,” Jongin huffed in annoyance. “There are other options of getting pregnant.”

 

“And yet you’d get pregnant by some random dude,” Chanyeol countered. “Jongin, don’t get me wrong. If you really want to have a baby, my opinion is the last you should spend a thought on but do you really want this? Let’s pretend you really get this artificial insemination done and it turns out positive and then you, because fate wants it that way, meet someone. Someone you fall in love with.”

 

“That’s some wild imagination play you have there.”

 

“All I want to say is that you maybe should wait a little longer. You’re young, it won’t hurt you to wait another two years. And hey, maybe by then you’ve found the one you actually want to have kids with.”

 

“And what if not?”

 

“Oh, Jongin,” Yeol groaned. 

 

“But I want to have a baby now,” Jongin whined, pursing his lips into a pout. “Nothing would speak against it. I’m financially stable and I can give a child all it needs.”

 

Chanyeol kept quiet for a moment and just looked at his friend. “Okay,” he then sighed, shaking his head a little. “You know that I’m not really a fan of your way of thinking and I won’t change my mind on all this artificial insemination stuff but if you really decide that this is the only option for you, I want you to know that I’m there for you. No matter what.”

 

“Thanks,” Jongin said, lips curling into a smile. “I’ll let you know when the time has come.”

 

“Wow, that does not sound as if you planned on going to get it done tomorrow.”

 

“No, not really.”

 

“If you want it that bad, what holds you back?” Chanyeol wanted to know.

 

Pouring out his heart, Jongin told his best friend about the two things that made it hard for him to finally make the last step. 

 

“Well, I see where you’re coming from and I totally agree.” Yeol said. “Isn’t there the option of maybe getting in contact with the possible donor to find that out?”

 

“But then it would not be anonymous anymore.”

 

“Ah yeah, I forgot, it’s all anonymous.” Picking up his coffee, Chanyeol hummed into the cup. 

 

“What?” Jongin asked.”

 

“Nothing,” the older shook his head. “I just thought about all this stuff. I mean it’s good that there is this option for people who cannot have children on their own but don’t you think it’s also weird. It’s like ordering baby. You say what you want to have and they give it to you.”

 

“God, you make it sound like a bad thing.”

 

“But isn’t true? I mean if you go there, you flip open a book and choose from nothing but optical characteristics, right? You may know that your baby will be the mix of you and some tall guy with hazel eyes and raven hair, but you’ll never know how this guy actually is. Is he choleric or an egoistic asshole? Is he hot tempered or tends to aggression? You’ll never know and maybe one day find out because your child shows one of those characteristics because it runs in its blood.”

  
  


Jongin scowled. “Great, now you just gave me another reason to add to the con list.”

 

“Sorry,” Yeol apologized. “That wasn’t my attention. But did you ever think of it?”

 

“No, not really. But I guess I have to live with that and hope that it won’t get any bad characteristics inherited.

 

“What do you parents say to all this?”

 

“They don’t know. Nobody knows.”

 

“Expect me?”

 

“Yes,” Jongin nodded. “You’re the only one who knows.”

 

“What would you tell them if you, one day, would come home to them knowing you’re expecting?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jongin shrugged. “I haven’t thought that far. I haven’t had the chance to test what their reactions to an artificial insemination would be, yet.”

 

“And if their reaction would be bad?”

 

“Then I’ll just tell them that I got knocked up by an one-night-stand.”

 

Chanyeol made a sound. “Oh man, you really want to have a baby, huh?”

 

“Yes,” Jongin mumbled, pouting. “Badly.”

 

“Isn’t there a guy in your closer environment that you like or could ask for-” the man paused. “Sperm?”

 

Jongin gasped. “What? You mean like asking someone I know to become my donor?”

 

“Yes,” Yeol nodded. “I know it’s weird but at least you’d know what you’re getting yourself into, right? And almost sure that there would be plenty of guys who’d like to become your baby daddy.”

 

Jongin flushed bright red. “W-what are you saying? A-and anyways, what should I tell them?”

 

“You could say nothing,” Chanyeol said, shrugging a little. “Or just being honest with them. I’m sure for a little money a lot would say yes if they, in the end, are free from any responsibilities. And some fur sure would also do it for free if it means that they can spend a night with you.”

 

Again flushing, Jongin let out an embarrassed whine. “Chanyeol!”

 

“I’m sorry,” the man laughed. “But seriously. Isn’t there someone you would rather have as a donor than some random stranger?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Really? Nobody that looks appealing to you and also has a character you’d like your baby to have?”

 

“N-no.”

 

“What's with this dude from the dancing school? The one who leads the hip-hop class?”

 

“No,” Jongin shook his head. “He's too weird, I don't know.”

 

Chanyeol hummed. “I don't believe you, to be honest. I'm sure there's someone you look at and think 'Yep, that's the guy I'd be okay to have a child with’.”

 

“You.”

 

“P-pardon?” Chanyeol's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. “Me?”

 

Jongin flushed bright red, he could feel his cheeks and ears burning. “W-well, you wanted an honest answer, didn't you?”

 

“True, but I'd not have guessed that it would be me. Why, though?”

 

“Please, I'm not going to tell you why,” Jongin wailed. 

 

“But I'd like to know, “ Yeol said. “And who knows, if the reason is to my like I might say yes.”

 

Jongin gasped. “Don't say such a thing!” 

 

“What, maybe it's true.”

 

“Don't make fun of me like this.” Anger was rising in Jongin and it brought tears to his eyes. “That's not nice.” 

 

“I'm sorry,” Yeol instantly apologized. He reached over the table to give his friends hand a squeeze. “I didn't mean to. Though, it's true. I'd like toh why it would be me.”

 

“Oh please, as if you’d not know.”

 

“I really don’t,” Yeol said. “How am I supposed to know?!”

 

Jongin bit down his lips and gazed away for a second. “W-well,” he then started. “Apart from the fact that you’re very handsome, you’re the most humble person I’ve ever met. You’re smart and funny and it’s just nice to be around you.”

 

Chanyeol’s lips curled into a smile. “That’s very nice to hear, thank you.”

 

Jongin was still slightly blushing and didn’t know what else to do than nodding his head a little. 

 

“So, and you mean it? You’d rather take me than some random donor?”

 

“W-well, y-yeah. If I c-could choose the-” “Then let’s do it.”

 

“W-what,” Jongin stuttered. “Y-you mean?” 

 

“Yes,” the older nodded. “If you really want to have a baby, I’d become your donor.”

 

“But you’re so against it.”

 

Chanyeol sighed. “I won’t be able to stop you, would I? And I rather help you out than knowing that you go and get it somewhere else.”

 

“A-and you really mean it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“T-then okay. I mean, if you really would do it then-”

 

“Great,” Chanyeol said, eyes curving when he flashed Jongin a toothy smile. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was weird at first, thinking of Chanyeol as his donor and Jongin was still in shock over the fact that his friend so easily was okay with becoming his baby daddy but all in all he was happy, too. 

 

This way he knew where his baby would gets it genes from and he also knew that Chanyeol would always be there for him and the baby, no matter what.

 

And though all of Jongin’s worries and problems seemed to have been solved with Chanyeol becoming his donor, one thing made it all very awkward for them. And this thing was the ‘how’.   
  


“So, uh, did you think of it?”

 

Jongin looked up from the book he was reading. “What?”

 

“Did you think of how we’re going to do it?”

 

“Uhm, no,” the younger answered. “Not yet.”

 

Chanyeol hummed. “Is there the possibility of getting it done like an artificial insemination?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Jongin said. “We could get it done this way if one of us would have a health problem. But we’re both healthy, so-”

 

“Well, then the only option left is the good old fashioned way, huh?”

 

Nodding, Jongin hummed. His cheeks and ears were on fire and the thought alone of having sex with his best friend had him burning on the insides. Yeah sure, Chanyeol was an attractive man but Jongin had never thought of actually having sex with him. They were best friends after all. 

 

Sucking in a deep breath, the ballet teacher looked at his friend. “Uh, s-shall we set something like a t-time or certain day f-for that?”

 

“I don’t know, Saturday maybe?” Chanyeol asked. “And do you want to do it here or upstairs?”

 

With ‘upstairs’ Chanyeol was referring to his own apartment. Though they both had their own flats, they basically lived together and that was due not least to the fact that Chanyeol always walked past Jongin’s kitchen and living room to reach the stairs that lead to his rooms by using the backdoor instead of his own, separate entrance.

 

When Jongin learned that his late aunt had inherited him a house, he was overwhelmed. The white brick house was huge and Jongin did not know what to do with all the available rooms until a friend of his suggested to transform the upper rooms into an apartment. 

 

He quickly grew fond of the idea of having an extra side income with the rent the apartment would bring but he was not really fond of having some total stranger living with him, even though it would’ve been in separate rooms, on different floors. 

 

It was all to his luck when Chanyeol came to him one day, crying that he got kicked out of his small two rooms apartment. He was fast to offer Chanyeol the newly renovated apartment in his house and though he could’ve easily rent it to someone else, Jongin was happy that Chanyeol eventually agreed on taking over the granny annexe.

 

“Uh, h-here maybe?”

 

“Fine with me,” Chanyeol said, giving a smile. “I’m on my way to the grocery store, do you need anything?”

 

“Oh, could you get me some dish soap, mine’s empty.”

 

“Sure thing, I’ll be back soon.”

 

As Chanyeol went to shop, Jongin thought about their friendship. Sometimes he almost forgot that he and Chanyeol were friends for only a couple of years. They happened to meet at a bar when Jongin was harassed by some random, drunk dude and Chanyeol stepped in to rescue him. 

 

He didn’t have to but Chanyeol stayed with Jongin until his friends arrived and Jongin still blushes at the memory of him stuttering out a thank you and telling Chanyeol that he’d be his hero. 

 

The playful character the older was, he winked at Jongin. “Superman got nothing on me. And in case you need help some other time, you should give me your number.”

 

That’s how it all began and now, five years later, Jongin was glad that he did give Chanyeol his number. The tall stage designer was always there when Jongin needed him, no matter what time of the day and Jongin would not want to miss any day without Chanyeol in his live. The man was the best that had ever happened to him so far and sometimes it saddened Jongin that he could not show Chanyeol how thankful he was for their friendship.

 

Totally lost in thoughts, reminiscing, Jongin jumped in shock when Chanyeol walked into the room, throwing a big pack of crunchy M&M’s at him. “Uwah!”

 

Chanyeol himself jumped too at the startled sound his friend made. “Holy shit, sorry,” he breathed out. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Huffing, Jongin shook his head. “It’s okay, I was a little spaced out.” Gazing into his lap, he picked up the M&M’s. “What’s this for?”

 

“They’re on sale and since you love the crunchy ones so much, I thought I bring you some.”

 

“Thank you,” Jongin beamed, squeezing the pack in joy. “Thank you, thank you!”

 

“Actually,” Yeol hummed while walking towards the kitchen. “I bought all five remaining packs.”

 

“Five?” Jongin squeaked, jumping off the couch. “Oh my god, I love you! I love you! I love you! You are the best!” 

 

Chanyeol laughed out. “I love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Saturdays were lazy days. Since Jongin always had off on the weekends, Saturdays and Sundays were the days he barely moved. Being in action all week long, he thought it was his right to be nothing but lazy on those two days. 

 

Normally he spent his weekends with gaming, watching movies or napping. Chanyeol was always a great company, especially in the evenings. The man usually brought home some take-out and joined Jongin on the couch, falling into a lazy state too.

 

This Saturday was no exception and yet it was so different from all the other Saturdays they had spent together. Chanyeol came home around six, bringing along a large sized pizza. After dropping the big pizza box onto the coffee table, he then went to take a shower. It was just as usual as always but knowing that the night would not end the way it usually would had Jongin’s nerves fluttering and heart thumping. 

 

Tonight was the night, he and Chanyeol would have sex. Sex in order to fulfill Jongin’s dearest wish. Knowing that tonight could be the night he finally could get a step closer to this wish coming true pleased Jongin and yet the feeling of nervousness prevailed. 

 

He tensed when Chanyeol stepped into the living room, back from his shower. “T-that was a quite long shower,” he stated, tough he had actually no idea of how long his friend had been gone. 

 

Chanyeol sighed. “I think I pulled a muscle or something,” he said. “The water was soothing, I couldn’t get myself from getting out. Sorry if I made you wait.”

 

“Ah no, it’s fine,” Jongin said. “Does it hurt?”

 

“It’s does but it’s much better now. Don’t worry about it,” the man smiled. Plopping down the couch, he reached for the pizza box. “So, what movie today?”

 

“I thought of a The Silence Of The Lambs and maybe Hannibal afterwards?”

 

Chanyeol quirked a brow at the younger. “Are you sure? Last time we watched such a movie we had to watch Winnie Pooh to calm you down afterwards.”

 

“T-that might be true,” Jongin said, feeling a little embarrassed. “But I’ve never seen it before and it’s a classic, isn’t it?”

 

“Well okay, I’m up for it. But if you feel uncomfortable say so, we can stop it any time you want.”

 

This was something Jongin loved Chanyeol for the most. The man was so understanding that Jongin sometimes could not believe it. Other friends always made fun of him for not having the never of watching horror movies or thrillers but Chanyeol was different. He would not laugh when Jongin flinched, shrieked or covered his eyes. He would pause the movie any time and even cuddle him when he would get too scared. 

 

Years ago Jongin would never have thought of sitting at home watching a movie in which a man kills and eats people but with Chanyeol by his side, he was willing to give it a try. 

 

The first half an hour of the movie the pizza was a great distraction for Jongin. Everytime he could not stand on looking at the screen he simply focused on the cheesy slices of food, watching as the cheese stretched, creating strings. But once the pizza was gone it was hard for him to endure the movie.

 

Chanyeol had his eyes fixed on the TV. Every now and then his brows furrowed or raised in surprise and only when he turned his head to Jongin, the ballet teacher noticed that he was staring at his friend.

 

“Scared?” He got asked and he was fast to nod. 

 

“Then come here.”

 

Moving over, snuggling against his friends side, Jongin let out a deep sigh. Feeling safe and secure with Chanyeol’s arm wrapped around him, it was much easier to watch as Hannibal Lecter broke out of his prison cell. 

 

The main movie was torture for Jongin but the sequel was even worse. Soon he was not able to hide that fact that he had reached his limits because he was practically trembling. He blinked his squeezed shut eyes back open when the room suddenly fell into silence. “W-why did you turn it off?”

 

“Because you’re more than scared,” Chanyeol said. “And I have the feeling that you only chose this movies to keep me busy.”

 

“W-what? N-no. Why would I?”

 

“Jongin, if you don’t want to do this, just tell me,” the man said. “I know this is awkward and I’m nervous about it, too. But hell, I won’t do anything you’re not ready for it.”

 

“N-no, I want to b-but you’re right, I’m really nervous. It’s just, you know, we’re best friends and-”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “I understand. But I offered to help you, right? It won’t change anything between us. I’ll still buy you M&M’s and I’ll still watch Winnie Pooh with you when you’re scared.”

 

The comment was able to make Jongin smile. “Thank you,” he said.

 

“You’re more than welcome. So, shall we try?”

 

Nodding, Jongin breathed and in closed his eyes when Chanyeol grabbed him by the chin. When their lips eventually met, his heart skipped a beat. It was strange kissing his best friend but not unpleasant. 

 

Fisting his hands into the lose shirt Chanyeol was wearing, Jongin could feel his heart thumping in his chest when the tip of Chanyeol’s tongue nudged his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

 

His mind was clouded as they kissed and the feeling that bubbled up in Jongin’s stomach made him wanting more but when Chanyeol eventually slipped a hand under his shirt, panic took over. 

 

Breaking the kiss, Jongin moved away a little. “I’m s-sorry,” he breathed out. “I c-”

 

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol smiled, being as understanding as always. He let his hands travel up to Jongin's upper arms and rubbed them. “Don’t push yourself.”

 

Nodding his head, Jongin returned the smile. “Thank you.”

 

“Shall we watch another movie? Something funny perhaps?”

 

Jongin was glad that it was so easy for Chanyeol to break the slight awkward state they were in and he nodded. “Megamind?”

 

“Oh, I love this movie,” the older grinned. “Shall we top it with some ice-cream. I’ve got a contianter upstairs.”

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

Even though they had kissed the night before, the morning after their movie night was not awkward at all. Jongin was nervous about it but Chanyeol was his natural joyous self and with his positive attitude all of Jongin’s worries flew out of the window. 

 

Like almost every Sunday they had late breakfast together. And while Chanyeol worked on perfecting his omelette skills, Jongin set the table. 

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure,” Chanyeol nodded as he sat down at the table. 

 

“D-do you think you’ll be able to go back to where we were yesterday?”

 

“Yes,” the man said without hesitation. “Let me be honest with you, you’re hell of a good kisser. Damn.”

 

Jongin flushed bright red. “W-well, t-thank you?”

 

Chanyeol laughed out. “Just don’t push yourself into things you don’t want to do, okay? I mean it. And if you come to conclusion that you actually don’t want to do this, there’s nothing wrong with telling me. I don’t want you to do something you don’t want and might regret in the end.”

 

Pursing his lips into a pout, Jongin looked at his best friend. “Why are you so perfect? You’re truly my hero.”

 

“Told you before, right? Superman got nothing on me.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  


Weeks went by and more than just another round of making out had not happened between the friends. Jongin just couldn’t bring himself to finally do it. The fear that things could get awkward between them had stopped him once again from coming his baby dream closer. 

 

And though they shared yet another quite intimate moment, nothing changed. Their relationship was still the same and Jongin was glad for it. 

 

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” 

 

Shaking his head Jongin hummed. “Only the usual, transforming into a sloth.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “Would you mind to move this transformation to tomorrow?”

 

“Why?”

 

“I have to tickets for the premiere of the stage play I worked for and I don’t want to go alone. There will be a gathering afterwards with food and drinks.”

 

“Hm, sounds nice,” Jongin said. “Do I have to dress up for that?”

 

“You can wear whatever you like, tough most of the people will probably wear something formal.”

 

“Alright, then I guess I have to get out a dress shirt. When do I have to be ready?”

 

“Six,” Chanyeol said. “The play starts at seven.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be done my that time.”

 

“Great!”

 

The play was awesome and Chanyeol had done an amazing job on the stage set. He earned himself praise from all sides and it was cute to see his normally so collected friend blushing and bashfully smiling at everyone. 

 

To celebrate the premiere and Chanyeol’s good work, the two friends went to the bar they had met each other. It didn’t surprise them to run into their friends there and soon their table was filled with various kinds of drinks, all from beer to colorful cocktails and shots.

 

Around three in the morning the group, more drunk than sober, shared a cab home. The driver was generous enough to take all six people with him, even though it meant that the car was overloaded. Jongin took seat in Chanyeol lap, giggling as the older tried to strap them both into the seat with the seatbelt. 

 

Of course it didn’t work and so Chanyeol in the end gave up. Wrapping an arm around his friend, Chanyeol held Jongin in place. “Human seatbelt,” he blurred out, chuckling. 

 

The ride home was not long but it soon turned into a ride of hell for the stage designer. Jongin, all giggly and hyper, moved back and forth in his lap, unthinkingly rubbing his round behind against very sensitive terrain. 

 

Suking in a breath, Chanyeol grabbed the younger by the hips. “Fuck, sit still,” he growled into his ear. 

 

Jongin turned his head to look at Chanyeol. “Why?” 

 

His question answered itself when he moved again and he could feel a bump against the back of his thighs. A bump that was not there moments earlier. Curling his lips into a smirk, Jongin shifted again, making sure that his ass was in full contact with the tent his best friends jeans. 

 

He had his fun but his teasing backfired immediately. Chanyeol not having any of it, moved his hands from his hip to his thighs, slipping between them. Jongin sucked in a breath when the inside of his legs were groped with Chanyeol's fingers digging into the flesh. 

 

“Jongin, are you okay?” One of their friends asked. 

 

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered out. “Perfectly fine.”

 

“Just don’t puke into my car,” the cab driver grumbled as he set the blinker.

 

Jongin was more than glad that the car was dark and nobody could see the bulge in his pants. For the remaining time of the drive he tried to cover his front with his hands and he almost let out a cry of joy when the driver pulled over to let them out. 

 

Chanyeol threw a couple for bills at their friends to pay their share and literally slammed the car door shut. When the cab was out of sight, he grabbed Jongin by the neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. 

 

Jongin moaned into the kiss and grabbed the front of Chanyeol’s jacket. “How dare you?” he harshly whispered against the taller’s lips. “They could’ve noticed something.”

 

“You started it,” Chanyeol grumbled as he pulled Jongin along over to the house. “I told you to sit still.”

 

Kissing, with tongues fighting for dominance they somehow made it into their home and into Jongin’s living room. The younger huffed when his back hit the couch. Pulling Chanyeol on top of him, he captured his lips once again. 

 

The foot that senaked itself between his legs had Chanyeol growling when it came in contact with his crotch. Bucking his hips a little, he pulled away from Jongin. “You’re such a tease when you’re drunk.”

 

“I’m not drunk,” Jongin countered. “You are.”

 

“Not as drunk as you,” the taller bickered back.

 

“Sure.”

 

“I’m still sober enough to get you naked.”

 

Jongin didn’t doubt it. He lifted his hips off the couch when Chanyeol unbuttoned his pants and peeled them off his legs. His dress shirt and boxers followed only moments later and the young man moaned out when he was flipped over. On all fours, Jongin hummed when a kiss was pressed to his nape. 

 

Reaching out, pointing at the coffee table he tried to get Chanyeol’s attention. “U-under the table.” 

 

Chanyeol pulled away to grab a bottle of Aloe gel. “That’s all I got,” Jongin breathed out.

 

“Will work.”

 

Of course it did. Jongin let out a shaky moan when he got prepared. The natural cooling effect of the gel sent shivers down his spine when Chanyeol pushed a finger into him. Bucking his hip, he grabbed to the armrest of the couch, moaning. 

 

A long throaty mewl slipped past Jongin’s lips when Chanyeol eventually replaced his fingers, slowly pushing himself into him. Mind clouded and body on fire, ready to get as much as pleasure as possible, Jongin pushed back against the taller.

 

Chanyeol grunted, tightly gripping onto the younger’s hips. Pulling back and thrusting back in he growled at the moan he was able to tickle out of his friend. 

 

Soon nothing but moans, mewls and the sound of skin meeting skin echoed from the room walls. Jongin was panting, bringing a hand between his legs when he felt a knot forming in his stomach. 

 

Obviously having the same feeling, Chanyeol picked up his pace. Snapping his hips forwards he watched his length moving in and out of Jongin, admiring the way the younger’s round bum jiggled whenever he thrust into him. 

 

Jongin’s whole body shook in pleasure when he came and he tightly clenched around the pulsating inches inside him. Chanyeol groaned loudly and stilled for a second. Reaching behind him, Jongin grabbed the man’s thigh, digging his nails into the flesh. “K-keep going,” he rasped. “D-don’t pull ou-ah!”

 

Chanyeol leaned over and bit down Jongin’s caramel skin when he came, grunting softly as he rode out his orgasm with quick thrusts. Straightening his back again and pulling out, he growled at the sight of cum dripping down the back of Jongin’s thighs.

 

Jongin was heaving, still trying to catch his breath when he pushed himself up and turned around to face Chanyeol. Their eyes met but Jongin’s gaze soon fell onto the taller’s parted lips. Grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt, he pulled him close.

 

“More,” he breathed out, nipping at Chanyeol’s lips. “Let's do it again.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  


That one drunken night was all they needed to fall into a literal rut. The sex they had, had the perfect amount of sugar and spice and made it impossible for them to keep their hands to themselves. 

 

With their newfound intimacy things started to change. Jongin more and more found himself sneaking upstairs into Chanyeol’s bed at night for cuddles, innocent touches and kisses and the stage designer didn’t seem to mind at all.

 

Soon random touches and kisses were exchanged whenever they were together and it made them realize that they had gone way past the borders of just being friends. They were so comfortable with each other that they couldn't even use the term of friends with benefits to describe their relationship. 

 

It was yet another night where Jongin found himself walking towards Chanyeol’s bedroom instead of his own and he fell into the man’s arms, sighing softly.

 

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked, pressing his lips against the younger’s temple.

 

“It was an exhausting day,” Jongin mumbled. He had his eyes closed and breathed in the scent of Chanyeol’s body wash. 

 

“Tomorrow will be better.”

 

Blinking his eyes back open, Jongin lifted his head to look at the taller. “I got asked out today.”

 

Chanyeol’s face immediately darkened. His eyes narrowed and he frowned. “And what did you say?”

 

“I refused,” Jongin said. Moving, he sat up. “Chanyeol, what are we?” He asked, waiting for the older to answer.

 

“If someone would ask me, I’d say more than friends.”

 

“But are we more than lovers as well?”

 

“I hope you want to be,” Chanyeol said, lips curling into a soft smile. “Because I just got hit by jealousy when you told me that you got asked out. By whom by the way? I need to put that dude into place!”

 

Jongin chuckled softly. “It was a woman. One of the new dance instructors at the academy.”

 

“Whatever, I’ll put her in place.”

 

“Do you love me?”

 

“Since the day you gave me your number.”

 

Jongin laughed out. “And since when do you love me more than just a friend?”

 

“Since the night you first sneaked into my bed,” Chanyeol answered. 

 

“Can I call you my boyfriend, now?”

 

“Oh, I hope you will.”

 

Moving back into a lying position, Jongin rested his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Why now? Why didn’t we see it earlier?”

 

Chanyeol hummed. “Maybe we’re just so comfortable with each other that it blinded us. And since none of us had any serious dates in the past years, we didn’t have a reason to get jealous.”

 

“Well, now we have.”

 

“Oh yeah, don’t remind me,” Yeol said, grumbling. “Just the thought of you being surrounded by all this athletic dancer boys has me boiling.” 

 

Lifting his head, Jongin brushed his plump lips against the older’s jaw. “Don’t worry. None of them is even nearly as charming as you are.”

 

Turning his head, Chanyeol met Jongin for a kiss. “That’s what I wanted to hear.”

 

Jongin never really believed in the stories of best friends falling in love with each other because he always was thought that relationships like this would become very awkward. But now where it had happened to himself, he had to admit that had been wrong all the time.

 

Having your best friend as your boyfriend was awesome. There were no bumpy dates, no awkward and embarrassing get to know each other talks and possible topics that could turn into quarrels eliminated itselves because they knew what their opposite liked or not and how to approach each other. 

 

Yes, having your best friend as your boyfriend was great and yet Jongin soon stumbled over something that, in his thoughts, could put their newfound love to its first test. 

 

In all the weeks, that slowly turned into months, of floating on cloud nine, Jongin had forgotten about what actually had triggered the sexually intimate relationship they now had. He was hardly reminded after being hospitalized due to losing consciousness at work.

 

“In your circumstances you really shouldn’t be this physically active,” the doctor said. “Teaching is one thing but with a fetus growing under your heart you should not dance like this.”

 

At first Jongin thought he misheard what the doctor had said and stunned from the fact that he obviously was expecting, he blurred out that he had no idea of his pregnancy.

 

“Wait, you don’t know yet?”

 

Jongin shook his head. “N-no. This is completely new to me.”

 

“Oh well,” the medic cleared his throat. “That surprises me. Your hCG level is at 9000 U/L after all.”

 

“A-and what does that mean?”

 

“It means that you’re seven to eight weeks along. And you didn’t notice anything yet?”

 

“No.”

 

“Is it your first pregnancy?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hm, very unusual. Normally males notice the change in their body quite early. Were there time you felt nauseous or dizzy, exhausted or you simply felt unwell.”

 

“That are all things I experience in my daily life,” Jongin said. “Sometimes I don’t have the time to eat, so I feel nauseous or dizzy during work. And I’m pretty much exhausted 24/7.”

 

“These are some very concerning informations.” The doctor frowned and scribbled something down onto the note pad that lay in front of him on the desk. “I think I don’t have to tell you that you have to change your lifestyle drastically, yeah?”

 

Jongin nodded his head, humming. “But what does that exactly mean? Do I have to stop dancing?”

 

“For now, yes. The risk of miscarriage is high in the first three to four months. Overexertion of the body can lead to that, same goes for undernourishment. You have to start eating proper meals throughout the day. Having a baby growing inside of you is hard work for your body, hence it needs more energy. You should make sure to have a healthy, well balanced diet so your body gets all the nutrients and vitamins it needs.”

 

A deep sigh escaped Jongin as he tried to remember all the things the doctor told him while still figuring out if he was actually happy that he was finally expecting the child he so badly wanted to have.

 

“You don’t sound very delighted,” the medic stated. “Do you perhaps don’t want this child?”

 

“No,” Jongin instantly said, shaking his head. “I want this child but it’s a little unexpected and all the informations you just gave me is a little much to take in right now.”

 

“Oh well, you don’t have to worry. I’ll give you some informations material and if you want I can write you down the title of a pregnancy guide for athletes. It’s very good guidebook.”

 

“Oh yes, I would appreciate that very much.”

 

Smiling at him the doctor turned away from a second and rummaged in one of his desk drawers, collecting a bunch of papers. Jongin gazed over the desk when the man put all the papers into a clear folder and then added a bright yellow post-it with the name of the guidebook he had spoken of. 

 

Jongin took the folder when it was handed over to him. “O-okay,” he said. “Is that all for today? Can I leave now?”

 

“Oh, of course you can,” the doctor said, blinking his eyes as he seemed to be obviously surprised by Jongins asked. “But don’t you want to take a look at the baby?”

 

“O-oh,” the young ballet dancer voiced out. “Of course I want. Sorry, my mind is a little muddle up.”

 

“No need to apologize,” the doctor said, mentioning Jongin to move over to the treatment table to lay down for the sonography. “But may I ask if everything is okay?”

 

“What do you mean?” Jongin asked while shifting into a lying position. 

 

“Well, you just said that your mind is a little muddled up right now and you didn’t take the baby news with much joy though you mentioned that the pregnancy is not unwanted, so I assume there’s maybe something going on in your private life that dulls your actual delight.”

 

Jongin hummed. “Well, that's actually true.” He flinched a little when the doctor squirted some of the cold gel onto his exposed belly.

 

“It probably sound very inquisitive but may I ask if you will be a single parent? Because if so and you need help, I can give you support on getting help.”

 

“Oh, that’s very nice but I don’t need any help. I’m in a relationship.”

 

The doctor smiled. “That’s good to hear.”

 

“Are there many expecting’s who need help?”

 

“Unfortunately, yes,” the medic answered whilst leaning over to switch on the monitor of the sonography machine. “I’ve been working in this field for over twenty years and in the past few years I sadly had to discover that more and more, especially young people, come here that need serious help because they’re ending up single halfway through the pregnancy or are already coming here as a single parent.”

 

“What do think, why is it like that?” Jongin wanted to know. 

 

“I think it’s because times have changed,” the medic said. “Not many young people have proper jobs. Most of the people your age are still studying and therefore they’re not able to actually cover the costs a baby comes with. I think money is the number one thing young couples split up when there’s a baby on the way.”

 

Jongin nodded to himself. “When I decided to have a baby I also thought about the finances first. But I’m not short on money, fortunately.”

 

“That’s good to hear. But then why is your mood so gloomy?”

 

“Ah, it’s hard to explain,” Jongin said, sighing a little. “I don’t even know myself. This baby is not unwanted and yet I’m suddenly afraid that it might affect my relationship.”

 

“But when this baby is not unwanted, then your partner will be delighted to hear about the news, won’t he?”

 

“I g-guess. I hope so.”

 

“I’m sure he will,” the doctor smiled, nodding at the monitor. “Just look at this. I’m sure his heart will burst in joy.”

 

Jongin wanted to believe it but he had doubts. He looked at the monitor of the ultrasound and watched as the doctor pointed at the screen, explaining what was what. There was nothing much to see yet but the more he looked at the small black blob that was supposed to be his baby, the more he could feel the joy sparking up he, earlier, was missing. 

 

The unexpected visit at the hospital ended with Jongin walking out of the treatment room with the folder full of information material and the very first ultrasound image of his baby. The news of him actually being expecting still baffled him and though he now was a little more joyous, knowing that he finally would have a baby, he still was nervous to tell Chanyeol.

 

Much had changed in just a couple of months, Chanyeol and he had gotten from being friends to lovers and though he knew that Chanyeol would probably be happy to hear the news, Jongin was really afraid that their relationship would take a drastic turn. 

 

He couldn’t really explain why, but he was afraid.

 

Planning in mind how he would break the news to Chanyeol, jongin jumped in shock when his boyfriend came run towards him in the hallway of the emergency ward. “What are you doing here?!”

 

“What do you mean, why I’m here?” Chanyeol asked, blinking his big eyes in confusion. “The dance studio called me and told me that you collapsed and was brought here. What happened? Are you okay?”

 

“I a-am,” Jongin said, swallowing. “I was a little dizzy and lost consciousness. I simply didn’t eat and drink enough.”

 

Frowning, Chanyeol hummed. “You’ve always had a problem with that,” he mumbled. “You’re not taking enough breaks.”

 

“I k-know.”

 

A deep sigh left Chanyeol. “Babe really, I was so worried. They couldn’t tell what was actually wrong with you and when I arrived here I was not allowed to see you. You can’t continue like that.”

 

Jongin nodded his head. “Yes, I know. The doctor told me the same and I’ll change it.”

 

“Alright,” Yeol said. “Then let’s get out of here and head home to get you something to eat.”

 

Jongin was grabbed him his hand and his heart was thumping in his chest as Chanyeol pulled him along out of the hospital. He knew he had to break the news but he just didn’t know how. 

 

Arrived at home Chanyeol parked him on the couch and went to make something quick to eat. Jongin hid the information material from the doctor under the coffee table and stiffly sat back, waiting for Chanyeol to come back. 

 

He was served a grilled chicken sandwich and a pint of orange juice and he had Chanyeol eyes on him when he picked the sandwich up and bit into it. “Good?”

 

Jongin nodded. “Yes,” he honestly said. It actually felt really good to have something to fill his neglected his stomach with.

 

He finished the entire sandwich and leaned back into the cushions of the couch, deeply sighing. “I’m full. More than full.”

 

“Good,” Chanyeol smiled, also leaning back. “I really hope you’ll start taking better care of yourself. I know you love dancing and you love teaching but you really have to take care of yourself.”

 

“I know.”  Jongin glaced down to the hand that came to rest on his thigh and hummed when Chanyeol gave it a gentle squeeze. “I promise to take better care.”

 

Chanyeol stayed silent for a moment and Jongin couldn’t tell what he was thinking as he looked at him. “There’s something bugging you, right?” The stage designer eventually spoke up. “What is it?”

 

Jongins breath hitched for a second. “It’s nothing,” he then said. “I’m just a little shocked from what has happened.”

 

“Maybe you should go, take a shower and then lean back to relax a little,” Chanyeol suggested.

 

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”

 

Following his boyfriend’s suggestion, Jongin went to take a long shower and then made himself comfortable on the couch, wrapping himself into a fluffy blanket. Binging his favorite drama for the rest of the afternoon, he eventually fell asleep.

 

Chanyeol woke him up around half past seven in the evening to tell him that he ordered some pizza. “I know it’s nothing special but I had some work to do and had no time to cook.”

 

“Oh, that’s completely fine,” Jongin said, gifting the older a smile. “Why didn’t you go back to work? You’re working on a new project, right?”

 

“I do but I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

 

“But all I did was watching TV and sleeping. You could’ve gone.”

 

“I know but I didn’t feel like leaving you alone,” Chanyeol said.

 

A little shy, Jongin gazed into his lap. “Thanks,” he said, looking back. He leaned forwards and hummed when Chanyeol gave him a kiss. 

 

“Let’s eat before the pizza gets cold.”

 

The day ended with them having a chill evening, eating the pizza and watching a movie. Jongin climbed into bed around midnight. Chanyeol was taking a shower and while Jongin waited for him to join him, he found himself over and over gazing down his body to his still flat stomach. 

 

He finally had made decision to tell Chanyeol, though he still didn’t know what words to use. It was driving him crazy and as he tried to find the right words to break the news, he didn’t realize that he started to cry in all his nervousness.

 

Chanyeol walked into him sobbing into the sleeves of his shirt and it was far too late to hide his tears as Chanyeol rushed to his side, looking at him with a worried, confused expression. “Babe, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Jongin wiped his eyes. “I’ve got to tell you something.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“U-uh, wait. I’ve got to get something.”

 

Jongin quickly climbed out of the bed and rushed over to the living room to get the folder the doctor gave him. Chanyeol looked at him in wonder when he came back and patiently waited for him to sit back down in the bed.

 

“There’s a reason for why I’ve collapsed today. It was something to do with me not eating and working to much but the major reason is-” he paused and fumbled the ultrasound photo out of the folder and gave it to Chanyeol. “This.”

 

Chanyeol’s face almost instantly lit up the second he laid eyes on the print. “Oh my god,” he breathed out, brightly smiling. “You’re pregnant. That’s awesome.”

 

“I-it is,” Jongin nodded, softly smiling.

 

The soft spoken words had Chanyeol frowning. “Are you not happy? This is what you wanted, right? You always wanted to have baby. Aren’t you happy?” 

 

“I am.”

 

“But why are you crying then? And why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

 

“I was nervous.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head a little. “I’m confused. Why would you be nervous?”

 

“I don’t k-know,” the ballet dancer said. “I can’t explain why but I feel like things are changing now.”

 

“Why would they? I mean, you’re right, things will change now that there’s a baby on the way but that doesn’t mean things between us change.” 

 

Close to tears again, Jongin let out a whine. “I don’t know. It’s probably just because things turned out completely different than I expected. You offered to become my donor and I didn’t expect us to become what we are now and-” he paused, letting out a breath. “I’m just really nervous.”

 

“Babe-” Chanyeol cooed, reaching out to cup Jongin's face. “You don’t have to be nervous or even worried. I know things turned out way different than actually planned or expected but this really shouldn’t worry you. I’m still here for you. We’re together now but I’m still your best friend and all I’ve said when we agreed on trying for this baby still stand.”

 

Jongin lower lip started to quiver. “I know,” he said, starting to cry. “I just got really scared.” He was pulled into a sweet kiss and then a bear hug that had him deeply sighing.

 

“I’ve got you, Jongin,” Chanyeol said, rubbing his back. “There’s no need to be worried, scared or nervous. I’ve got you and we’ll rock this.”

 

“Yes,” the younger said, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I know.”

  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  


A month further into the unexpected pregnancy, Jongin wondered why he had ever been afraid of telling Chanyeol about the baby right away. He had been afraid of changes and there was a change but not one he had to actually worry about. The only thing that had changed ever since the pregnancy got known of, was their intimacy. Where they had been closer before, they were even closer now and Jongin was surprised that this was even possible.

 

Being 12 weeks along Jongin had to make some major changes and completely stopped working as morning sickness controlled his days. His maternity sickness was loud and it was getting him on the nerves.

 

“Oh my fucking god,” he cursed, slowly getting from the floor in front of the toilet. “Why? Just why?” Flushing the toilet, he went to rinse his mouth. 

 

He didn’t bother to shut the door behind him and so Chanyeol could loudly and clearly hear everything that was going on in the bathroom. “You good?”

 

“I’m sick of it,” he grumbled. “I know it’s normal to have it but all day long? That sucks. And it doesn’t fit its name at all.”

 

Chanyeol snickered softly. “Well, that’s true. But hey, for all the trouble you’re put in you get a baby by the end of it.”

 

“Oh great,” Jongin huffed. “If I at least could already see something of it that would be great,” he said, poking his belly.

 

Due to his athletic figure, perfect physical state and tight stomach muscles Jongin had nothing more than a tiny bulge he could call a baby bump. It more looked like he had eaten a little too much and was bloated and it bothered him a little.

 

“Aw, come on,” Chanyeol cooed, trying to lift his boyfriend’s mood. “There soon will be a big bump. You’ve just got to give it a few more weeks.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I’m just a little upset about it. I wanted to have a belly to rub by now and not just a bulge.”

 

“You should see it positively,” Yeol said. “The smaller the bump the easier it is for you to walk around when he go shopping.” 

 

The expecting smiled at the words. “Well yeah, that’s true. But as long as I have this unexpected puking going on we can’t go shopping.”

 

“I’m sure it’ll be over soon.”

 

“I hope so,” Jongin huffed. “I really want to go back to work. I feel like a prisoner in here. I have nothing to do.”

 

Chanyeol hummed, nodding his head. He could understand that Jongin was bored. Since the maternity sickness took a full hit on him he really wasn’t able to leave the house. He could only imagine what it was like to sit home the whole day but he could understand that Jongin was upset about it.  

 

“What about finding something to do in here?” 

 

“Finding something to do in here?” Jongin repeated. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“Well, maybe renovating?”

 

“Renovating?”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “Which room did you plan to transform into the nursery?”

 

“Oh,” Jongin voiced out. “I actually thought of moving my bedroom to the smaller room next door and make the big one the nursery.”

 

“Do you want to rent out the upstairs rooms?”

 

“I don’t know. I actually haven’t thought about it yet.”

 

“Well, since we’re mostly sleeping down here I could move all my stuff down here and you could rent out the rooms again or we could move my office down here and make the nursery upstairs.” 

 

“So, like using the whole house as living space?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Jongin hummed. “But what’s with the kitchen upstairs and what will we do with the other room down here?”

 

Chanyeol thought for a second and put a hand on his chin while doing so. “Alright, what about using the upper rooms as our bedroom, the nursery and my office? We can easily convert the kitchen and make another bedroom out of it. And down here we could use the bigger room as a guest room and the smaller one could function as a laundry room. We move the washing machine there and replace its spot with a dishwasher. A dishwasher is long overdue.”

 

“True that,” the younger chuckled. “It all sounds very nice but do you think we can make it until the baby is born? That sounds like a lot of work.”

 

“Well, it’ll be a lot of work but we can do it.”

 

“But you’re so busy with work.”

 

“That won’t be a problem,” Chanyeol smiled. “And hey, we have a benefit.”

 

“And that’s what?”

 

“We can plan everything ahead. Renovating and converting is not much different from stage building. We can plan everything on the computer and then work it off room by room.”

 

“A-alright, and when do you want to start?”

 

“How about right now? You said you’re bored, right? Then let me get my laptop, measure out the rooms and then we can start planning.”

 

Clapping his hands together, Jongin let our a sound of joy. “Great! Then le-” he paused mid-sentence, sucking in a breath. “O-okay, no. Give me minute,” he uttered, cupping a hand over his mouth as he walked off, rushing towards the bathroom. 

 

Chanyeol laughed out as he watched Jongin sinking to the floor, leaning over the toilet bowl. “Take your time.”

 

“Don’t make fun of me,” Jongin whined between choking on nothing. “That’s not nice.”

 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” 

 

Still chuckling Chanyeol turned away from the open bathroom door and went upstairs. While Jongin was busy battling with his pregnancy side effects he went to get his laptop and a folding ruler. “Baby, can you tell me where you keep the blueprint of the house?”

 

“Bottom right of the dresser. It’s in the blue folder,” Jongin answered, choking again only a second later. 

 

Chanyeol went to fetch and settled down on the couch, taking out the blueprint and unfolding it while his laptop booted up. Jongin plopped down right beside him when he was done vomiting. “Shall I make you some tea?” He offered, smiling at his boyfriend.

 

“No, thanks. I don’t feel like having tea,” Jongin answered. “What do you need the blueprint for?”

 

“I can use it to create a virtual 3d plan of the rooms. This way it’s easier for us to plan what to actually do with the rooms.”

 

“Wow, I didn’t know you’re able to do that. Aren’t those programs used by interior designers?”

 

“Too, yes. We stage designers use those programs to. It makes our work a whole lot easier.”

 

Jongin hummed in faszination and watched as Chanyeol created a virtual 3d replica of his house. He giggled when Chanyeol started to fill the empty rooms with furniture. “It’s like playing the sims.”

 

Chanyeol laughed out. “Yeah, it’s almost like it.”

 

The couple spent hours with planning the redecorating and converting of the rooms and Jongin’s creativity reached new dimensions. He had a lot of fun thinking of how to move things around the house and set up the furniture. 

 

“Do you think we should get a dryer?” He asked when they constructed the laundry room. 

 

“I don’t know. Would you like to have one?”

 

“I’m not sure. So far I never needed one but with a baby it might be practical.”

 

Chanyeol hummed, nodding. “Yeah, you’re right. A baby produces a lot of clothes.”

 

“Do you think it’s possible to put a dryer in that room?”

 

“Yes but then we have to move the shelves to the other wall. Since a dryer produces hot air we need space for it to emit this hot air. So I’d suggest to put it right under the window. We can put washer and dryer next to each other and put a panel on them to create a countertop.”

 

“Oh, that sounds good. The more work surface the better.”

 

“Alright, then let’s rearrange this room.”

 

All the virtual decorating and converting of the house was done when the clock struck dinner time and Jongin was close to starving when he helped Chanyeol cooking a light, healthy meal that matched his diet plan. “How much longer?”

 

“A few more minutes,” Yeol snickered. “The broccoli is not done yet.”

 

“Do we have to eat it? Can’t we just leave it and just eat the fish?” Jongin shined. “I’m really hungry.”

 

“Just a few more minutes,” Chanyeol said again. “And no, we won’t just leave the broccoli out. You know what the doctor said. You need a well balanced-” “Diet that covers all the nutrients,” Jongin finished, making a face. “I know. But it’s taking so long.”

 

“Why don’t you set the table? When you’re done the broccoli is fully cooked.”

 

“I hope so,” the expecting mumbled while trotting off to get some plates.

 

Chanyeol smiled to himself and shook his head. Jongin was not fully driven by his hormones yet but he could tell that the notorious mood swings were slowly but steady approaching and it amused him to see the younger in such a state where he had absolutely no control over his own feelings.

 

“Say, have you thought of finally telling your parents?” Chanyeol asked, watching as Jongin stopped chewing for a second. “You haven’t even spare a single thought on it, have you?”

 

“No, not really?”

 

“It’s about time.”

 

Jongin grimaced. “Your parents also don’t know yet.”

 

“That might be true but as you might remember is the relationship I have with my parents not that lovingly. They probably don’t even care. Unlike your family.”

 

“Oh god, I know,” the expecting whined. “But I don’t know how to tell them. Do I just go there and say ‘Hey everyone, I’m having a baby’ or what?”

 

“Yeah, why not?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

 

Chanyeol sighed softly. “It doesn’t actually matter how you tell them but you have to. At least before your belly starts to fully show.”

 

“I’m nervous. I mean they don’t even know that you and I are in a relationship.”

 

“Well, then it’s time. And let’s be honest. I’m sure they rather hear you telling them that you’re expecting my baby than the baby of a one-night-stand.”

 

Gazing to his plate, Jongin poked a piece of salmon. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll call them after dinner and ask them to meet up.”

 

“Great.”

 

“But let me get this straight. When my mother or my sister start to lecture me, we leave. I don’t have the nerve to put up with that.”

 

“Of course,” Chanyeol smiled. “But when you call them ask them to meet as soon as possible, okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

Much to Jongins distress his mother suggested to meet the following day and invited him and Chanyeol over for her family famous Sunday lunch. As soon as the words ‘Sunday’ and ‘lunch’ had slipped past her lips Jongin knew that everyone would be there. Not only his parents but his sisters, their partners and kids as well. 

 

He wasn’t sure what to feel about it but at least he had Chanyeol with him and knowing that the older was there, having his back in case things would turn uncomfortable for him. 

 

His mother was fast to open the door and nearly jumped at him, crushing him with a hug. “I should be mad at you for always ditching our family lunches but I’m just too happy to see you,” she said, planting a way too wet kiss onto his cheek.

 

“Y-yeah,” Jongin croaked out, trying to get her away from him. “I’m sorry for that but I was busy.”

 

“Really? Busy every Sunday? Hard to believe.” She quirked a brow at him and the pushed him aside, opening her arms for Chanyeol. “Chanyeol, my boy. Long time no see. You’re as handsome as ever.”

 

Chanyeol only laughed out and went in for the hug, bending his knees a little. When they pulled away again, he handed Jongin’s mother a bouquet of flowers. “Here, these are for you.”

 

“Oh my, thank you,” she smiled. “They’re beautiful. Now, come in, take off your shoes and take seat. Everyone’s already there and lunch is ready.”

 

Entering the dining room the couple was greeted by smiled. “Look who’s there, our baby brother. Who would’ve thought.”

 

The mocking of his oldest sister had Jongin scrunching his nose. Not responding to her he sat down, gifting his father a soft smile. “Hey, Dad.”

 

“Hello, son. It’s nice to see you. It’s been a while.”

 

“I know,” Jongin lowered his head in shame. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine,” the man said. “I figured that you’re busy with work. I’ve seen that you’re the choreographer of the ballet performance they showed at the grand opening of the new theater hall.”

 

“That’s right,” Jongin said. “You’ve seen it?”

 

“Not the whole piece, only fragments. They’ve showed it on TV and mentioned your name. But what I’ve seen was very impressive. Well done.”

 

“Thank you, Dad.”

 

“So, you’ve really been busy all that time?” One of Jongin’s sisters asked. 

 

“Believe it or not, I was.” It was not entirely the truth but Jongin didn’t want to get scold by his mother for ditching the family get-togethers.

 

His sister hummed in responds. “And what else is going on in your life besides being busy with dancing?”

 

A lump formed in his throat and Jongin hardly swallowed. He felt Chanyeol’s eyes on him and gazed at the older, biting down his lip. “T-there is,” he eventually brought out.

 

“Oh, yeah? What is it?” His mother curiously asked.

 

“Uh, well,” Jongin started. “Chanyeol and I are a couple.”

 

“Oh my god, finally!”

 

Jongin gasped. “Finally?” He whipped his head around to look at Chanyeol who had his eyebrows raised in surprise. “W-what?”

 

“Sweetie, don’t get us wrong,” his mother started. “It’s not that we always wished for you guys to finally get together but-”

 

“That’s actually exactly what we did,” one of his sister’s finished. “And we’re happy it finally happened.”

 

“So, for how long have you been together now?”

 

“A while,” Chanyeol answered. “And there’s something else we’ve got to tell you.”

 

A gasp left Jongin’s mother. “Oh, don’t tell me you want to get married.”

 

“Well, no. That’s not it.” Chanyeol nudged Jongin’s side and nodded his head a little. 

 

Taking a deep breath, the young ballet dancer balled his hands into fists. “Chanyeol and I are having a baby.”

 

Obviously no one had expected those news as complete silence was the first reaction to it. “A baby?” Jongin’s father was the first to speak up. “You’re expecting?”

 

Jongin faintly nodded his head. “I’m 12 weeks along.”

 

“12 weeks?! Where the heck is your bump? I already looked like a hippo when I was three months pregnant!”

 

An offended gasp left Jongin. “Wait, that’s your reaction? You’re complaining?! What the heck?!”

 

Chanyeol let out a chuckle to which Jongin reacted with yet another offended gasp. “What? Aren’t I right? They should be happy and not complaining!”

 

“I’m sure they’re happy,” Yeol said, pointing at Jongin’ mother who already had a tissue pressed against her nose.

 

“Oh mom! Why are you crying?”

 

“I can’t help it,” she sobbed. “I’m just so happy.”

 

Jongin got up from his seat when his mother walked around the table to give him a hug. She cupped his cheek and smiled at him. “I’m truly happy,” she said again. “But why are you telling us only now? !2 weeks already, you could’ve told us way earlier.”

 

“Oh, uh. Well, you see-” Jongin laughed. “I only found out about four weeks ago. It was a little unexpected.”

 

“So you were careless with contraception?” His father asked, frowning a little.

 

“No, not really. I just didn’t notice and yeah, it was a surprise.”

 

“But that still doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell us earlier.”

 

“To our defense,” Chanyeol took the word. “Jongin has to deal with really bad morning sickness and I’m honestly surprised right now that he hasn’t thrown up since were here.”

 

Jongin glared at his boyfriend. “Excuse me?!”

 

“And besides that, we’re busy with converting the house at the moment.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Mr. Kim asked. “What are you doing exactly?”

 

“We’re converting the kitchen upstairs to create another bedroom so we have all bedrooms upstairs as well as my office. Downstairs we transform the bigger room into a guest room and the smaller is going to be a laundry room.”

 

“So, you basically make the house one again?”

 

“Right.”

 

“That sounds like a lot of work. Do you even have time for that? I mean, Jongin is already three months along, will you be able to finish everything before the baby arrives?”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol confidently nodded. “Everything’s planned and we’ll begin with overting the upstairs kitchen on Tuesday.”

 

Jongin father nodded. “Well, in case you need help with anything let me know.”

 

“Oh, thank you very much.”

 

“Okay, okay, enough about the house. Nobody cares. Let’s talk about the baby. Do you want to know the gender?”

 

“Yeah, and have you already talked about names?”

 

“Oh and will you get married before the baby arrives?”

 

Jongin and Chanyeol looked at each other. “Eh-” 

 

The rest of the lunch Chanyeol and Jongin were pelt with questions and Jongin was more than glad when they finally could leave and head back home.

 

“Oh god, I’m so exhausted,” he deeply sighed, leaning against Chanyeol as they walked down the street to where Chanyeol had parked his car. “Why do they have to be so curious?”

 

Chanyeol chuckled a little and turned his head to press a kiss against the younger’s temple. “I don’t know but hey, we’ve made it.”

 

“Well, they were not pleased at all.”

 

“Yeah, but that should we’ve told them? We haven’t talked about all this stuff.”

 

Jongin nodded. “Maybe we should?”

 

“Right now?”

 

Humming Jongin nodded. “Yeah, why not. I mean the drive homes takes a bit.”  Fasting his seatbelt, the expecting leaned into the car seat. “Would you like to know the gender?” 

 

Chanyeol let out a hum, leaning to the side to peek into his side mirror. “I don’t have to know. I’d be fine with it if we’d keep it a surprise.”

 

“Great,” Jongin smiled. “Me too.” 

 

“Well, that was easy,” Chanyeol laughed. “Then what were the other questions?”

 

“The names.”

 

“I think we still have time for that.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jongin agreed. “Then there was the marriage ask.”

 

“For that I think we don’t have time at the moment,” the older said, chuckling. “Or do you want to go and sign some papers tomorrow?”

 

“Would you really marry me?”

 

“Sure, why not?”

 

“I d-don’t know. I’m a difficult person.” 

 

“You’re not. At least not to me.”

 

The words had Jogin flushing. “So, you really would marry me someday?”

 

“Yes,” Yeol said, nodding his head. “But let’s not talk about this right now. It doesn’t matter if we’re married or if we ever get married. We’re still a couple and this little bean here will be our baby, no matter if legitimate or not.”

 

Jongin smiled when Chanyeol reached over to give his belly a loving pat.

 

“If you one day feel like asking me to marry you, just do it. I’ll do the same and if we’re still on term then we will get married eventually. But we don’t have to decide this any time soon.”

 

“Yes, you’re right. We’ve got time.

 

“Right,” Yeol nodded. “And all we should focus on is the little bean right now.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Jongin sharply inhaled when his stomach turned. “A-and maybe we also should focus on me not puking into your car. P-pull over, please. Pull over!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  
  


The calendar marked the middle of the second trimester and Jongin was under full control of his hormones. He had the nastiest mood swings ever and Chanyeol, most of the time, was the one who had to endure them. 

 

“You can eat this shit alone!”

 

The door was slammed shut and the loud bang had hollered through the house had Chanyeol grimacing. Breathing in and running a hand through his hair, the stage designer turned to the coffee table, sighing at the sight of the take out he had brought home.

 

It was Saturday night and as usual for that day the couple had planned to spend the evening with eating and watching movies. Jongin was excited to try out a new mexican restaurant and had ordered plenty of food; everything from Quesadillas to Chorizo.

 

Chanyeol made sure that everything the expecting had ordered was actually there when he picked the food up but he hadn’t checked every item itself. Of course not, but he better should have done it.

 

Arrived at home, unpacking the unholy amount of food Jongin discovered that one of the tacos had onions in them. It totally threw him off and his mood changed in a matter of seconds from all smiles to ‘I’m gonna kill someone’. 

 

Chanyeol knew that, when the younger placed their order, he told them to leave out onions and they’ve followed the request expect for this one, single taco. Not a big deal for Chanyeol but a reason worth flipping tables for Jongin.

 

Sitting down on the couch, Chanyeol reached for the taco that caused Jongin to lose it and bit into it. Humming at the taste he leaned back into the couch.

 

Finishing the taco, Chanyeol was about to open the pack of chorizo when he could hear footsteps coming from the staircase. Smiling to himself he gazed at the door where Jongin only a second later appeared, looking like a sulky child.

 

“Hungry?”

 

Having his lips pursed into a pout, Jongin nodded. He stepped further into the room and sat down the couch. He took the chorizo Chanyeol offered him and bit off an edge.

 

“Good?”

 

Jongin nodded his head and gazed over the table, stopping at the cheese quesadillas.

 

“One of these?” Chanyeol asked, reaching out for the food.

 

Chanyeol had a hard time not to laugh out at the sight of the younger. Still pouty, Jongin sat on the couch, quietly munching on his food. He looked absolutely adorable but Chanyeol knew better than cooing at him. The expecting was unpredictable at the moment and he didn’t want to provoke it. 

 

Only the day before he ended up sleeping on the couch because he told Jogin that the difference between a white chocolate chip cookie with hazelnut and a white chocolate chip cookie with macadamia was not that drastic. He would not make this mistake once again.

 

Jongin ate a lot and Chanyeol was truly impressed by the amount of food the younger was able to munch down without feeling sick. 

 

“You know, I thought of going shopping tomorrow? What do you think, shall we go and look for nursery furniture?”

 

Jongin let out a hum and nodded his head. Chanyeol broke into a smile when the younger let himself fall over to the side and snuggled close to, hugging his arm. “Was I mean again?’

 

“Not mean,” Yeol said. “Maybe a little overreacting but I know you can’t help it.”

 

Pouting, Jongin whined a little. “I don’t want this anymore.”

 

“It’ll be over soon.”

 

“Hopefully.”

 

Pressing a kiss to the younger’s forehead, Chanyeol wrapped an arm around him. “So, what time do you want to go furniture shopping tomorrow?”

 

“Earlier morning, maybe? I don’t want to run around the store with too many people being there.”

 

“Alright. Then let’s get up around 8, hm? I’m sure the store opens at 9.30am.”

 

“Then we should not stay up for too long.”

 

Chanyeol nooded. “Yes.” Stretching to gaze at the digital clock of the DVD player, he hummed. “It’s almost quarter to ten,” he said. “Then let’s go and get ready for bed.”

 

Sitting up, Jongin stretched his arms over his head. “Let me help you with the trash.”

 

Cleaning up the mess of foils and food wrappers from the coffee table and storing the leftovers in the fridge, the couple then moved upstairs to the bathroom. Jongin sat down on the toilet for brushing his teeth and Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of the expecting hanging there like a little, sleepy kid. 

 

Finally in bed and ready to sleep Jongin let out a deep sigh when Chanyeol curled around him from behind, putting a hand on his much for present baby bump. “Still no movements, huh?”

 

“No,” Jongin answered, humming as his belly got rubbed. “The doctor said it’s because my abdominal wall is strong and it kinda absorbs any movements we can’t feel anything yet. The baby has to grow a little more and get a little stronger.”

 

Chanyeol let out a low hum. “When’s your next appointment?”

 

“In two weeks.”

 

“I make sure to be there this time.”

 

“Ah, it’s fine. I know you’re busy.”

 

“Still.”

 

Jongin smiled and cupped Chanyeol’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “It’s really fine. How’s your work going, by the way? You mentioned something of the director coming up with a completely new scene.”

 

“Oh, yeah.” A grumbled rumbled in Chanyeol's chest. “The play got suddenly so dark, I have to change the entire color scheme of the stage. Which reminds me, I’ve got this really nice crescent moon model left over now. Would you like to have it for the nursery?”

 

“A crescent moon?”

 

“Yes. It was supposed to be in the background, giving off a little of light but now I won’t need it anymore.”

 

“So, it’s basically a lamp?” Jongin wanted to know.

 

“Kind of, yeah. It’s about 1,40m in height and can either just stand on the floor or be hung up. Up to four light bulbs can be put in and it has a dimmer function.”

 

“Oh, that really sounds nice. And you’re sure you don’t need it anymore?”

 

“No. I have to make a whole new model. Different shape, different color and before I throw the crescent moon away, why not putting it into our baby’s nursery?”

 

Peeling Chanyeol’s hand off his belly, Jogin carefully turned around to face the older. The room was dark but still bright enough for Jongin to see Chanyeol’s face. The man had his eyes wide open and a soft smile formed on his lips.

 

He brought a hand up and stroke him over the cheek, slowly leaning in for a kiss. “Thank you,” he whispered when they pulled apart again.

 

“For what?” Chanyeol asked. 

 

“For everything,” Jongin answered, smiling. “For saving me back then at the bar, for cuddling me whenever I was scared of horror movies, for putting up with me right now, for giving me this child and even more important; thank you for loving me.”

 

The smile on Chanyeol’s lips remained soft but widened. “You’re most welcome,” he whispered, nipping at Jongin’s plump lips again. “And I guess I have to thank you, too.”

 

“Do you think we’d still where we are right now when I wouldn't have given you my number?”

 

“For sure.” 

 

“Really? You think?”

 

“Yes. I’d have hunted you down t get your number.”

 

A giggle left Jongin. “Does it mean we might would’ve ended up together way earlier?”

 

“I think so, yeah.”

 

“So, you had that kind of interest in me the night we met?”

 

“No,” Chanyeol said. “I mean, sure I looked at you and was stunned by your whole appearance but in that particular moment and even later when we met again, all I wanted was to get to know you. I’ve never met someone like you before and I was willing to give it everything to make you my friend. And hey, I might have been very intrusive but I made it. I made you my best friend.”

 

“But there was really never such a feeling? A sexual interest?” 

 

“Maybe, I can’t tell you to be honest. I think we pretty fastly crossed that friends to best friends line and we’re just so damn comfortable with each other all the time and like I said before maybe we’ve been in sort of relationship already without realizing. Yes, we didn’t kiss, touch or had sex but I think if we would’ve had a moment like this before we probably would have realized our true feelings much earlier,” Chanyeol paused humming a little. “I’ve always looked at you, thinking you’re beautiful but you were my best friend so I thought it was just honesty speaking and not the actual interest I had in you.”

 

“We’re weird.”

 

Jongin's blunt comment had Chanyeol laughing. “We for sure are. But that’s what’s makes us us, right?”

 

“Our baby will be a weirdo too.”

 

“And that fact makes it even more loveable.” 

 

Smiling, Jongin scooted a little closer to the older. Running his fingers along Chanyeol’s jaw, he hummed. “I’ve always loved how positive you are. No matter what, you’re always optimistic.”

 

“Well, in a cruel world like this you have to be.”

 

Jongin laughed out at the words. “In a cruel world like this? When was this world cruel to you?”

 

“Oh, it is plenty of times,” Chanyeol answered. “Only yesterday I got a ticket for illegal parking on my own parking space.”

 

“You did not? What? Really?”

 

“Yeah, it’s still pissing me off. I pay a great amount of money for this freaking parking space every month and they still wrote me a ticket.”

 

“But for what? How is it illegal parking when it’s your spot?”

 

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol sighed. “According to the meter maid the car is parked too close to the sidewalk and could impede pedestrians. I’ve told her that this has been my parking space for over a year now and that I’m paying money for it and yet she gave me a ticket. She’s told me to talk to the grounds owner to fix it.”

 

Jongin hummed. “That’s bad. How much do you have to pay for the ticket?”

 

“Round about 100 bucks.”

 

“Wow, that’s a lot. Why didn’t you tell me? I’m sure it must’ve bugging you a lot.”

 

“It did but I didn’t want to bother you with it. After all you’ve had the troubles with the cookies going on.”

 

The expecting let out a loud sound mixed between groan and whine. “Oh god, don’t remind me. This was so stupid. I’m sorry for making you sleep on the couch. This was ridiculous.”

 

“Don’t be sorry for it, it’s not your fault. I only can imagine how difficult it is to deal with these hormones.”

 

“It’s awful. I don’t even know what’s going on. Like yesterday with the cookies. It just threw me off so baldy. The same with this one damn taco earlier. It was one freaking taco and it was able to make me so angry. That’s crazy.”

 

A soft chuckle escaped Chanyeol. “It’ll be over at some point. Don’t be too hard on yourself,” he said, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss onto the corner of Jongin's mouth. “And now, let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow will be exhausting for you.”

 

“Yeah,” Jongin hummed, giving a nod. “Good night.”

 

“Night, babies. I love you.”

  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  
  


Everything and anything was absolutely cute and gorgeous, Jongin couldn't contain his feels. He was beaming at everything, squealing and wiggling. He had always imagined baby shopping to be a pleasant adventure but that it was actually that good was far beyond his imagination.

 

Not many people were there as he and Chanyeol arrived right on opening time of the store and it gave Jongin the opportunity to oversee everything to get a clear view. “Oh there are so many cute things!”

 

Chanyeol chuckled at the way Jongin hopped up and down in joy, squeezing his hand. He was pulled along by the expecting and soon found himself in department for baby beds. “Do you want to have a cradle?”

 

“Oh, I’d love to. But isn’t that a little too inconvenient? I mean, baby’s are growing so fast and it won’t last long then, right?”

 

“Well, that’s true,” Yeol hummed. “But maybe we can find a cradle that we can then transform into normal crib. Or we take just regular crib and a bassinet for the living room.”

 

A whine escaped Jongin. “I guess it’s much more difficult than I expected.”

 

“It’s not,” Yeol said, trying to cheer the younger up again. “Just let’s look at everything first and then we can decide, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And maybe let’s not start with a bed but maybe with a closet or dresser.”

 

“That’s a good idea,” Jongin smiled.

 

Chanyeol returned the smile. “Then let’s go.”

 

Strolling around to look at closets and dressers, Jongin actually fell in love with a gray dresser set in rustic country style. Tracing his fingers along the wooden furniture he hummed. 

 

“Like it?”

 

“I love it to be honest.”

 

“Then shall we build around those two?”

 

“Do you like them?”

 

“I do, yeah.”

 

“But it’s gray.”

 

“So what?”

 

“Don’t you think gray is a little too gloomy for a nursery?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head. “No,” he said. “We can keep the walls light, the flooring and we can focus on light decorations. And don’t forget the moon, it’ll add a light touch too.”

 

“So, you think we really can go with gray?”

 

“Sure,” Chanyeol nodded. He turned to a small info desk that offered notepads and pens and reached for a piece of paper and a pencil. “So, shall we take this one?” When Jongin gave him a nod, he scribbled down the serial number of the furniture set. “Great, then let’s go and look for a changing table and a bed.”

 

Having sorted out on which color scheme and style they were going it was much easier to get the rest furniture of the nursery together. Instead of a cradle they went for a regular cot and also bought a bassinet in the same color for the living room. 

 

Things kept piling up and by the end of their shopping trip, the couple left with a completely furnuterd nursery for their baby. They even found a shaggy rug and some cute bedding. 

 

“That’s a lot of money,” Jongin sighed as his eyes wandered over the bill and the sum they had spent.

 

“Well, I guess that’s everyone is warning you about when you tell them that you’re having or wanting a child,” Chanyeol said, fastening his seatbelt. “Babies are expensive, even before they’re born.”

 

“Well yeah, they’re right with that. That’s a little fortune.” Folding the paper, Jongin stuffed it into the pocket of his hoodie. “So, what now?” He then asked, gazing at his boyfriend. “It’s still early.”

 

“It is,” Chanyeol agreed, nodding. “Shall we also go and look for clothes?”

 

“Already?”

 

“What we have, we have.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right. So, where shall we go?’

 

“To the mall, maybe? As far as I know they’ve got a couple of stores there for newborns and toddler and we also could have lunch there later on.”

 

“Perfect idea! Let’s go.”

 

Since they have decided on keeping the gender of the baby a surprise all of the clothes that found way into their shopping baskets were gender neutral. Which didn’t mean that there weren’t any blue or pink clothes, on the contrary. Chanyeol fell head over heels for a pastel pink sweater with baby blue elbow patches and Jongin found himself swooning over white tracksuit with a cute peach pattern.

 

Another couple of hundred bucks were spent on onesies, tiny pajamas and other adorable baby clothes, totally filling the new bought dressers up to their capacity. The shopping bags were stuffed and dropping to their feet with faint thuds when Jongin and Chanyeol sat down for lunch. 

 

Huffing a little whilst leaning back into his chair, Jongin brought a hand to his baby bump. “Bean is not that big but I can feel my condition dwindling,” he said. “And my feet hurt, too.”

 

“Are they swollen?”

 

“No, they just simply hurt. But that’s probably because I haven’t walked that much in a while.”

 

“Yeah, that probably could be,” Yeol hummed. “Have you thought of starting to work again?”

 

“I did,” Jongin nodded. “But I won’t start teaching again. The only thing I’ll work on will be the choreography for the Christmas performance.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t know there will be a Christmas performance. There wasn’t one last year, was there?”

 

“No, there wasn’t,” Jongin said. “I suggested it. “With my mood swings I can’t work with kids right now but I also don’t want to just sit at home, so I suggested it.”

 

“Ah, I see.” A chuckle left Chanyeol. “And yeah, you’re probably right. I think you really don’t have the patients to teach kids at the moment.”

 

“Yeah, it’s so bad but just imagine me losing it on a child only because they do a flex and stretch wrong.”

 

“Yes, that would be a shame.”

 

“I really miss working but with these mood swings I just can't. So, working on the choreography will do for now.”

 

Humming, Chanyeol nodded. “That’s going to be a lot of work then, right? I mean, it’s almost November.”

 

“For them, yes. I already have something in mind.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

Jongin nodded, flipping the menu open when a waitress dropped by to leave them two of the lunch menus. “I’d like to have it a frozen theme. You know, costumes and such all in white, icy blue and with glitter to create the typical winter wonderland effect. But the choreo itself will be a little dramatic, causing tension.”

 

“But there will be a happy ending?”

 

“Of course. It’s Christmas, things have to end nicely.”

 

A soft laughter rolled over Chanyeol’s tongue. “That sounds like a good plan already,” he said. “Have you seen, they offer a little fried chicken share basket with garlic fries.”

 

Gazing down the menu, Jongin found the column with the chicken. “That sounds very tempting but we had take-out yesterday. I really should watch my diet.”

 

“A salad then?”

 

Looking up, Jongin shot the older a glare. “Haha, very funny.”

 

“Sorry,” Yeol apologized with a chuckle.” But for real. Yes, me might have had take-out yesterday but you walked a lot today, right? That little bit of chicken won’t make much of a difference. And we still can eat more healthy food tomorrow.”

 

“Well yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

Ordering the share basket of chicken and some drink, the couple enjoyed their lunch and headed back home after filling their stomachs.

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent with unpacking everything they had bought for their sprout and while Jongin removed tags from all the tiny clothes and washed them, Chanyeol built up the furniture and rolled out the shaggy rug.

 

Jongin decided to check up on him and the progress he made when he had thrown in the last load of baby clothes into the washer. “Oh wow,” he voiced out when he found that Chanyeol had managed to build up all the furniture. “I didn’t think you’d make it all today.”

 

The stage designer shrugged. “I guess building up stage sets has prepared me for this. There’s really no big difference.” 

 

Jongin hummed and looked around the room. Chanyeol’s former bedroom had vanilla colored walls and he quite liked how the light color complimented the gray furniture. And though the fuzzy carpet they bought was white, it didn’t look odd but rounded off the overall picture of the room. 

 

“What are you thinking?” Chanyeol asked when Jongin started to circle around the room. 

 

“I actually really like the wall color with the furniture. What do you think?”

 

“Well, it does look good,” Yeol agreed. “Do you want to keep it then?”

 

After a short moment of thinking, Jongin nodded. “Yes. I really like. Let’s keep it this way.”

 

“Alright. Then let’s arrange everything and we can call this room done.” 

 

According to Jongin’s instructions, Chanyeol moved the dressers, changing table and cot around the room until the expecting was completely satisfied. And so the changing table found its place on the wall next to the two dressers and the cot got placed by the window, leaving enough space for the crescent moon figure Chanyeol then would bring home for their baby from his workplace.

 

Work all done in the nursery and all cardboard boxes being brought down to dispose, Chanyeol cooked them a quick meal for dinner, which Jongin literally devoured.

 

The TV was left untouched that evening because instead of a watching a movie to end the day, the couple curled up in bed for some cuddles. “My feet are burning,” Jongin laughed, rubbing his soles along the mattress.

 

“Maybe you should’ve soaked them a little.”

 

“That doesn’t help at all.”

 

“It doesn’t?”

 

“Believe me, it doesn’t,” Jongin nodded. “When I started dancing my feet hurt every day, so I tried soaking them in both, warm water and ice water. It both doesn’t bring that much. At least for me.”

 

Chanyeol hummed. “Well then, I guess you have to live with burning feet for tonight.”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” the expecting said, chuckling a little. He shifted to bring himself up a little and then tilted his head to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s lips. “Thanks for being so patient with me all the time.”

 

“You’re more than welcome,” Yeol replied, leaning in for another kiss.  

 

He had planned to make it a sweet peck but instead of pulling away, he deepened the kiss when Jongin curled his fingers into the fabric of his shirt. A sigh left him when Jongin parted his lips, granting his tongue entrance. 

 

Sharing deep kisses and innocent touches for a while, it was Jongin how brought it all up to another level when he sneaked a hand between their bodies, cupping his boyfriend's crotch. He hummed in satisfaction over the reaction he got from the taller and started to tease him by ever so slowly slipping his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers. 

 

They took their time undressing, teasingly touching each other here and there and nipping at skin that got revealed but by the time they were completely nude, Jongin was panting. Skin being already covered in a sheet of sweat he loudly moaned out when Chanyeol let his thumb run over one of his nipples.

 

“Oh god,” he breathed out, whole body shuddering. “Don’t touch me there.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows raised in surprise but his expression changed fastly again and a teasing smirk formed on his lips. Grabbing Jongin’s hands and pinning them down above his head, he leaned down and closed his lips around one of the rosy nubs. 

 

Jongin’s back arched in pleasure and a loud moan escaped him. “Y-yeol ah-”

 

Jongin was a moaner, always was vocal when they were on it but never before he reacted to simple touches the way he did at that moment. Chanyeol knew the younger had a thing for getting his sweet spots touched and kissed but usually it were only soft moans and hums he got in response. Having Jongin moaning like this was new and he loved it. Giving the other nipple just as much attention as he gave the right one, Chanyeol let go of Jongin's wrists.

 

Jongin grabbed the pillow and clawed at it when Chanyeol sat up and dragged the tips of his fingers down his body. His legs twitched when Chanyeol caressed the inside of his thighs with his nails. 

 

He didn’t know why but all this feather light touching was enough to make his body quiver and it brought him to an unexpected climax. 

 

Chanyeol watched Jongin shuddering when he came and lustfully bit down his bottom lip. The faint whines the younger made were music to his ears. Jongin gazed at him with hooded eyes and that look was enough for him to understand that the expecting wanted more. 

 

Leaning over and reaching into the drawer of the bedside table, Chanyeol fished out two bottles of lube. “Red or blue?”

 

“Make it purple, I don’t care,” Jongin breathed out. “Just hurry.”

 

Opening one of the bottles, Chanyeol squirted a rather large amount of lube onto his fingers, causing some of the liquid to drop down. The blob hit Jongin right under the navel and slowly ran down the swell of his bump.

 

When the first well lubed finger entered him, Jongin sighed. The second had him humming and when Chanyeol curled both of them inside him he moaned loudly, pressing his head back into the pillow.

 

Preparation was short and sweet as Jongin urged Chanyeol to hurry. Chanyeol was careful, first thrust slow and shallow but Jongin was fst to urge him to go deeper and use more force. “H-harder.”

 

Bringing his hands from above his head down to Chanyeol’s legs, Jongin grabbed onto the older’s thighs. He dug his nails into the bare flesh, moaning out with every thrust Chanyeol made. “R-right there!”

 

A growl rumbled in Chanyeol’s chest when he watched Jongin’s face twitching in pleasure when he aimed for his sweet spot, hitting it a couple of times in a row. The younger’s moans were loud, sometimes choked, sometimes high-pitched and Chanyeol loved it.

 

It didn’t take long for Jongin to reach his second high and Chanyeol came only moments after with Jongin tightly clenching around him. A low moan traveled up his throat as he rode out his orgasm with short, quick thrusts. 

 

Pulling out and sitting back, Chanyeol huffed a little. He let his eyes gazing over Jongin’s body. The expecting was heaving, his hair was all over the place and his beautiful tanned skin was glistening in sweat. 

 

Hovering over the younger by bracing himself on his hands, Chanyeol leaned down to steal a kiss from him. 

 

Jongin sighed softly and smiled, breath slowly regulating. 

 

“Let’s go and take a shower,” Chanyeol said, nipping at Jongin’s lips once again.

 

“Can we make it a bath?” Jongin asked, cutely pursing his lips into a pout.

 

Chanyeol laughed out. “Of course we can.”

 

Running pleasantly warm water into the tub and pouring in some bath additive to make it a nice smelling bubble bath, Chanyeol climbed into the tub and waited for Jongin to join him. 

 

The expecting let out a blissful sigh when he sat down and the warm water hugged his body. Leaning back against Chanyeol’s chest, he rested his head against the man’s shoulder. “My body feels like jelly,” he stated.

 

Chanyeol hummed a little, remembering the way Jongin reacted to his touches just a couple of minutes ago. “Seems your body has become more sensitive.”

 

Jongin nodded. “I’ve read about it,” he said. “But I didn’t think having a baby really would affect the body that much. This was crazy.”

 

“It was hot,” Yeol commented, letting out a growly sound. 

 

Shifting a little, Jongin turned his head to look at his boyfriend. “Does it affect you, too?”

 

“You mean as in when guys say that they become even more attracted to their partners when they’re pregnant?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then yes,” Yeol said, nodding. “I can confirm it but I truly can’t explain why. You’ve always been sexy but something makes you even more sexier in these circumstances.”

 

“Pregnancy is truly amazing,” Jongin hummed, bringing his hands to the small round of his baby bump. “Did you know that sometimes expecting don’t experience morning sickness or other pregnancy symptoms but their partner does?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve heard about that. I wonder how that works.” Chanyeol let his hands join Jongin’s smaller ones and gave the belly a rub.

 

Jongin pulled his hands away to give the older more access and closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle touch. Both of them flinched when the baby under Jongin’s heart moved, kicking out for the very first time. 

 

“Oh my god, could you feel that?!”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol said, holding his hands in place in hope the baby would kick out again. “It was the first time, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Just as the word had slipped past Jongin’s lips the unborn kicked out again. 

 

“Gosh, this is amazing.”

 

Jongin smiled at Chanyeol’s words and nodded. A giggle escaped him when Chanyeol gently dug the tips of his fingers into the underside of his belly. “Stop,” he laughed. “That tickles.”

 

Not stopping right away, Chanyeol tickled the younger again but eventually brought his hands back up to the top of the small baby bump. Nuzzling against Jongin’s nape, he pressed a kiss to the spot behind the younger’s ear. “You’re doing an amazing job. You’ve got no idea how amazed I am by what you’re doing and going through. It’s just truly amazing.”

 

A faint flush crept up Jongin’s cheeks. Bashfully smiling he lowered his head a little. Getting a compliment like this from Chanyeol was balm to his soul. “Thank you,” he almost shyly whispered.

 

A chuckle escaped Chanyeol. He reached to gently grab Jongin by the chin and tilted his head back so he had enough access to give him a kiss. “Thank you, too.”


	2. 2/2

Chanyeol was home early, dropping the heavy bag of groceries onto the kitchen table. Jongin did not respond to him calling out for him, so he assumed that the younger was out. 

 

Taking off his jacket and putting it away, the young stage designer started to unpack the large paper bag. Next to fruits, some vegetables and other stuff such as butter, a pack of cereals and milk, Chanyeol unpacked several packs of Jongin’s latest craving; bubble tea.

 

Chanyeol had no idea when it started but one day Jongin mentioned he would like to have a bubble tea and ever since that day the expecting had at least six bubble teas a day. He was constantly sucking on a straw and chewing on tapioca pearls and Chanyeol couldn't understand how Jongin could have so many of the rather sweet drinks. 

 

Yes, they were nice to have once in a while but not throughout the whole day and Chanyeol knew that all these sugary drinks were not that good for Jongin but he didn’t want to fight the younger on cutting the drinks down because he knew how much it would upset the expecting. Jongin was still in a very sensitive mood and lately he easily started crying over the smallest things. 

 

Only the day before he bawled his eyes out over a cookie that had broken after he accidentally dropped it onto the coffee table. It was amusing to see but also very exhausting for Chanyeol as Jongin always took his time to calm down and once he was in a state were his tears were rolling, he became an overgrown puppy. He clung to Chanyeol like a burr and even followed him to the bathroom at those times.

 

It was cute in a way but with Jongin literally becoming his second shadow Chanyeol wasn’t able to get any work done that still had to be done in the house, so in moments Jongin wasn’t there he tried to get as much work done as possible.

 

After storing all the groceries, the young stage designer jumped into a pair of old sweatpants and moved to the laundry room. Their new tumble dryer had arrived the other day but the laundry room was far from done. Chanyeol still had to hang up the wall cabinets and connect the new electronic device, along with some other small works to round of the picture. 

 

He was able to finish all the works that had to be done and just as he was done putting away everything that was stored in the laundry room, such as laundry detergent, fabric softener and other cleaning supplies the front door opened. 

 

Jongin immediately called out for him, Chanyeol could tell that something was going on with the younger. His voice was thick and a little hoarse and Chanyeol was sure he had been crying not long ago. Jongin literally jumped at him, burying his face into the crook of his neck when Chanyeol stepped out of the laundry room. 

 

“What happened?” Chanyeol asked, wrapping his arms around the sobbing expecting. 

 

“M-my mom and s-sisters-”

 

Gently pushing Jongin towards the living room area and making him sit on the couch, Chanyeol went to get him one of his beloved boba teas. Jongin was still sniffling a little when he took the bubble tea and took a big sip of it. 

 

“So, now tell me what happened. What did your mom and sisters say?”

 

“We were just chatting about the baby and how the pregnancy was going when they asked me if we’d already have signed up for some childbirth classes or any nursery courses and when I told them that we didn’t and that we also don’t really have time for it, they started picking at me,” Jongin said, pouting. “They said especially since it’s our first child we should visit a class to be prepared and that it’s irresponsible for me to still work.” 

 

A deep sigh escaped Chanyeol. He couldn’t understand why especially Jongin’s mother would pick at him for something like this. She knew that Jongin had gotten the go from his doctor to go back to work and so he was upset that she didn’t defend her son but got on side with her daughters.  

 

Stroking Jongin over the head, he smiled at him. “Don’t let it bother you. You’re allowed to work, the doctor has given you his go so it really shouldn’t bother you that they’re against you working.”

 

“I know,” Jongin mumbled. “But I can’t help it. It does bother me. Also that they say it’s irresponsible for us to not attend any classes upsets me. I mean, is it necessary to attend any classes?”

 

“It’s not,” Chanyeol said. “Maybe they’re just trying to encourage you to take a class so you have a better idea on what’s going to come.”

 

A grumble left Jongin. “Don’t try to defend them,” he said. “That was no encouragement. Not at all.”

 

Chanyeol bit back a chuckle when Jongin angrily started to chew on the straw of his bubble tea. “Have you ever considered to attend a class?”

 

Blinking his eyes, Jongin shook his head. “No, why though? I’ve been there when my sisters had their kids and I’ve taken care of my niece and nephew when they were babies, I know how to handle an infant.”

 

“Well, that’s true.”

 

“Have you thought of attending a class?” 

 

“I did, yes,” Chanyeol said and the answer clearly surprised Jongi. The expecting sat up and curiously looked at his boyfriend. “I did not think of attending a nursery course but a childbirth class. I mean, you never know. It could be that you go into labor in an uncommon situation or place or have a precipitate delivery. I wouldn’t know what to do in such a situation.”

 

Jongin stayed silent for a moment. “I never really thought about that,” he then uttered. “I’ve thought of birth preparation but not that. Do you think we should go and sign up for a course?”

 

“Are you worried now?” Chanyeol asked. “I didn’t mean to. Please, don’t be worried now.”   
  
“I’m not wo-” Jongin paused. “Well, maybe I am worried now. But only a little. I mean, you’re right. You never know.”

 

“So, shall we then look for a course to attend?”

 

“Y-yeah? But let’s not tell my mother or my sisters!”

 

Chanyeol laughed out. “Alright.”

 

“So, then when are we looking for a course?”

 

“How about right now?”

 

Finding a childbirth class near their home was an easy task and not long after agreeing to actually attending a course, Jongin and Chanyeol attended their first class. Much to their surprise they were the only couple in their mid-twenties. Most of the attendees were over 28 and they felt a little out of place as everyone was very serious.

 

Some of the exercises and positions were hilarious and especially Chanyeol had a hard time controlling himself at a lot of times. Snorts and snickers escaped him throughout the entire class and Jongin found himself biting back giggles too, especially when the lady, who lead the class, asked them to do breathing exercises that included silly noises.

 

When the class was finally over and they could leave, Chanyeol let out a loud laugh as soon as they were out of sight, walking out of the building. “Oh damn, my stomach hurts,” the man snickered. “That was the funniest shit ever.” 

 

Quietly laughing, Jongin nodded. “Somehow I expected something different.”

 

“Yeah, me too. What was all this moaning about? Deeply breathing, yeah, I get it. Loudly breathing out, yeah, I get that too. But what does this weirdly moaning do? I can’t imagine that this help with the pain at all.”

 

Jongin shrugged his shoulder. “I don’t know either. It really was weird. I felt really uncomfortable.”

 

“I’m sorry for that,” Yeol said. “I was too busy laughing.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed. I’m sure they thought we’re lunatics.”

 

“Well, at least we had a little fun. The others were way too serious. None of them cracked even a single smile. I feel bad for their children.”

 

“Yeah, all of them were a little weird,” Jongin agreed. “But nevertheless I think I learned a lot.”

 

“Yeah, me too. Apart from all this moaning and bouncing on a exercise ball, it was quite informative.”

 

“Means you now know what to do in case I get into labor in the middle of nowhere?”

 

“Theoretically, yes,” the older nodded. “But just incase, let’s keep you away from anything near nowhere.”

 

Jongin giggled and reached for Chanyeol’s hand as they walked down the street. Chanyeol instantly interlocked their fingers and gently ran his thumb over Jongin’s. “I’m a little hungry,” Jongin stated, gazing at his boyfriend.

 

“Then let’s grab something on our way home. What are you up to?”

 

“I don’t know,” the expecting hummed. “But can we get a bubble tea?”

 

Chanyeol broke into a snicker, shaking his head a little. “Of course we can.”

  
  


  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  
  
  


Weeks past and the weather slowly but steady got colder and winter was approaching with big steps. The calendar marked the day before Chanyeol’s birthday and Jongin was nervous. He had something planned but now where Chanyeol’s birthday was only a day away, he wasn’t sure if it really was the right thing. 

 

Biting down his thumb the ballet teacher sighed. There was no work for him to do and so he was alone as Chanyeol was out, having a meeting for an upcoming stage play he’d work for. 

 

Slumping down the couch Jongin leaned back into the soft cushions. The baby under his heart kciked out and Jongin figured that it was restless due to the nervous state he was in. “I’m sorry, “ he said, rubbing his bump. 

 

He really was nervous, his nerves were practically fluttering. Taking a few deep breaths Jongin tried to calm down a little. He was about to close his eyes when his phone vibrated. Sitting up and leaning forward to fetch it from the coffee table, he answered an incoming call from his boyfriend. 

 

“Hey baby,” Chanyeol said and it had Jongin instantly smiling. “How are you doing?”

 

“I’m doing good,” Jongin answered the question. “Why are you calling?”

 

“I’m actually about to leave the theater and would stop at the grocery store on my way home. Is there something we need? How much milk do we have left?”

 

Jongin frowned a little in confusion. “Why do you ask? We just went shopping the other day.”

 

“Yes, I know but si-oh-” Chanyeol paused. “Don’t you know yet? There’s a blizzard coming. The meteorological service says it’ll hit us by tonight and suggests to stock up on food as they, for now, can’t tell how long the storm will last.”   

 

“O-oh,” Jongin voiced out. “N-no, I didn’t know. Will it really be that bad?”

 

“They say temperature will drop to -10 over night. And it already started raining, so I thought I buy all we need right now.”

 

Turning his head towards the window, Jongin silently gasped. He hadn’t notice that it started to rain and was surprised to see that it was actually pouring outside. “Oh, okay. Wait, I’ll go and take a look. Uh, do you have something to write?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Holding onto his phone, Jongin hurried to the kitchen and opened every cupboard they stored food in. “Okay, uh, we have three liters of milk left,” he said.

 

He heard Chanyeol humming over the phone. “I’ll bring a few more, just in case. What about bread?”

 

“Almost empty.”    

 

With every minute passing, the list Chanyeol wrote was getting longer and longer anch Jongin was sure that the man would at least need another one to two hours until we would eventually come home. Telling him to drive carefully, Jongin ended the call and then went back to the living room.

 

With a boba tea in his hand he sat down the couch and switched on the TV. He didn’t even have to look for the news channels as literally every TV channel was reporting about the upcoming blizzard.

 

“We suggest people to stay inside,” a  displayed meteorologist said and Jongin found himself nodding along his words. “The storm will bring heavy snowfall around one to two at night and temperatures will drastically drop in the followig hours which will cause the now falling rain to freeze. Everyone who has to drive home by car should head home as soon as possible as the streets will literally turn into ice slopes.” 

 

Totally caught up, watching the weather guy explaining how a blizzard arises, Jongin flinched when his phone went off next to him. Gazing down at the number that was calling him, he cursed before picking up his phone.

 

The news over the blizzard stroke him with so much surprise that he totally forgot that it blew up his birthday surprise for Chanyeol. Knowing that his boyfriend always wanted to try tandem jumping, Jongin arranged something for him. Unfortunately with the suddenly changing weather, there was no way they could do it. 

 

“We’re truly sorry but we can’t allow anyone to jump tomorrow. It’s too dangerous.”

 

“Oh, don’t apologize,” Jongin said. “Nobody could knew about the weather changing so drastically.”

 

“Yes, but still. We’re sorry especially since you’ve planned so much around it,” the woman on the other end of the line said.

 

“A-ah, yeah,” Jongin swallowed. “It’s fine.”

 

“We will send you the money back as soon as possible. It should be there by Monday.”

 

“Alright, thank you very much. Bye.” 

 

Hanging up, Jongin couldn't help but cry out. The girl mentioning that he had planned so much out for tomorrow suddenly made him sad. She was right, there was a lot planned out and it wasn’t as if Jongin still couldn’t follow that plan but the tandem jump played a big role in it. 

 

It was a transition to something very special and he wasn’t sure if he was able to do it without having this transition. “Stupid storm,” he cursed, angrily pouting. 

 

Sulky and highly frustrated, Jongin hugged one of the couch pillows and cried. Bawling out his eyes over the sudden mix of emotions he experienced, he didn’t even notice Chanyeol coming home. 

 

“Baby,” Chanyeol cooed, immediately walking over to the expecting. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Jongin sobbed.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Quietly chuckling, Chanyeol reached for a box of tissues that was stored underneath the coffee table. “Here,” he said, offering Jongin the box. “Your nose is running.”

 

Jongin quickly took one of the tissues and blew his nose, wiping it afterwards. “Thanks.” 

 

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“No.”

 

Chanyeol smiled. “Okay, then can I go and unpack the groceries?”

 

“I’ll help.”

 

Jongin was not really helping, only shuffled after Chanyeol and bumped into him quite some times but it didn’t bother Chanyeol. He knew why Jongin was like this and he even though it was a little difficult unpacking the shopping bags and took longer than usual with the expecting standing in the way, Chanyeol just took it. He didn’t want to upset Jongin even more by telling him to go aside to sit down somewhere.

 

“Shall I make us a hot chocolate?”

 

Jongin hummed. “Yes, please.” He moved over to Chanyeol and hugged the man from behind when he came to halt in front of the stove, heating up some milk. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell me what upset you?” Chanyeol asked when Jongin loudly sighed. 

 

“No, it’s fine.”

 

“Okay.” Grabbing Jongin’s hands, Chanyeol peeled them of his stomach and turned around. Embracing the younger, he pressed a kiss to Jongin’s forehead. “How was your day?”

 

“It was okay. I didn’t do much. I’m a little tired today though.”

 

Yeol hummed. “You were quite restless in the night. You twisted and turned a lot. Did you have a bad dream?”

 

“No.”

 

“Is there something else that bothers you then?”

 

Jongin’s breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat. “N-no,” he said but the look on Chanyeol’s face told him that the older didn’t buy his lie. “It’s nothing, really. I just had a bad sleep. I felt a little uncomfortable.”

 

“Because of the baby?”

 

“I guess. It was quite active yesterday. I had a hard time falling asleep.”

 

“Then we should do to bed a little earlier today, huh?”

 

“Hm, maybe.” Jongin closed his eyes when Chanyeol pulled him closed, cuddling him. He rested his cheek on the man’s shoulder, enjoying the love he received. A whine left him when Chanyeol pulled away and he lost the warmth of the hug.

 

“Sorry,” Yeol laughed. “But I believe you won’t like to have burned milk in your cocoa.”

 

“Yeah,” Jongin smiled. “You’re right.” He moved a little and watched when Chanyeol mixed the cocoa powder with the steaming milk and then poured it into two big cups. “Marshmallows would be nice now,” he randomly state as he watched the mug filling.

 

“Well, what a coincidence that I bought some, huh?”

 

“You did?” Jongin face lit up when Yeol nodded. 

 

“There in the cupboard by the cereals,” Chanyeol smiled.

 

Hopping over to the cupboard, Jongin squealed at the sight of the large bag full of colorful, sweet marshmallows.”Yay!” 

 

Jongins cocoa was more marshmallow than anything else when the couple moved to sit down in the living room. The expecting rested his back against the armrest of the sofa and placed his feet Chanyeol’s lap, sipping on his hot chocolate. 

 

Chanyeol held onto his cup with one hand while the other came to rest on top of Jongin’s knee. “I happened to run into your mom today.”

 

“Oh, really? Where?”

 

“At the grocery store,” the older answered. “She asked if they could come over to take a look at the house when the weather gets better again. They’re curious to see.”

 

Jongin hummed. 

 

“I told her that it won’t be a problem and they could come over next weekend.”

 

Nodding his head, Jongin sighed softly. “I assume they gonna stay for dinner?”

 

“Right. Don’t worry, I’ll cook.”

 

“Well, I hope you do otherwise we all die from, food poisoning.”

 

Chanyeol laughed out. “You should give yourself more credit. Your cooking is not that bad.”

 

“It is, don’t try to defend it in any way,” Jongin chuckled. “Will my sisters come too?”

 

“I don‘t think so. It’ll only be your mom and your dad.”

 

“Good. I really don’t need all of them to be here, nagging over stuff. I’m really sick of it. Ever since they learned about us and the baby they pick at me. You should do this, you should do that. It’s really annoying.” 

 

“You’re the family baby, they only want the best for you.”

 

“If they want the best for me they should stop nagging,” Jongin grumbled. 

 

Softly chuckling, Chanyeol took a sip of his cocoa. “What shall we do tomorrow since we’ll be basically snowed in.”

 

Jongin tensed for a moment and Chanyeol, of course, didn’t miss it. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Don’t say nothing when there clearly is something wrong,” Chanyeol warned. “Come on, tell me. What’s wrong? Did something happen?” 

 

“That fucking blizzard will happen,” Jongin suddenly cursed, huffing loudly.

 

Chanyeol was stunned by the sudden outburst and the waterfall of tears that only a moment later fell from Jongin’s eyes. “The fucking blizzard will happen? What do you mean.”

 

“I had a surprise for you tomorrow but I all I had planned is for the trash now! Why does this stupid snow storm come tonight, huh?! Why not in two days or next month?! Why tonight! Dammit!” 

 

Highly amused by Jongin as the younger tightly held onto his cup while crying and frowning at the same time, Chanyeol put his cup away and moved a little closer to the younger. “Hey,” he softly cooed, reaching out to wipe some of Jongin’s tears off his cheeks. “Calm down a little, okay?”

 

“No,” Jongin huffed. “It’s shit!”

 

“I can imagine and yeah, it’s very unfortunate that this storm is coming tonight but it’s nothing we could change,” Chanyeol said, smiling. “And I appreciate that you had something planned for me. That’s very sweet, thank you.”

 

Jongins frown was replaced by a pout. “I really wanted to surprise you.”

 

“Well, maybe you can save it for next year?”

 

“Hmph.”

 

Yeol chuckled. “May I know what it is?”

 

“Why should I tell you? It won’t be a surprise then anymore.”

 

“Well yeah, you’re right. But I’m curious.”

 

“We were supposed to go to Paju tomorrow.”

 

“To Paju?”

 

“Yeah, for a tandem jump.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. “You had arranged a tandem jump for me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh wow, that’s so c-I didn’t know you remembered that I always wanted to try that.”

 

“Of course I do,” Jongin mumbled. “It’s top of your To-Do list.”

 

Truly touched that Jongin remembered, Chanyeol smiled. “Thanks baby,” he said, leaning close. “Alone the knowledge of you thinking of surprising me with it is great.”

 

Jongin pouted into the kiss he was given. “I really wanted to surprise you with it. But that stupid st-” He was cut off by yet another kiss.

 

“We can do it next year,” Chanyeol said. “And maybe we can do it together then.”

 

“No thanks, I’ll pass. You know I’m not good with heights.”

 

“Mh, maybe you’ll change your mind until then.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“I won’t give up on trying to convince you.”

 

A giggle escaped Jongin. “I know you won't.” He leaned forwards and nipped at Chanyeol’s lips, humming when he pulled back again. “But now I don’t have a present to give to you, tomorrow,” he said, though it wasn’t fully the truth. 

 

He still had this other special surprise in stock but he already knew that he wouldn’t have the nerves to actually pull through it.

 

“You’re present enough for me,” the older said. That tandem jump surely would’ve been great but spending the day here with you sounds even better. Just let’s be lazy and do whatever we feel like doing.”

 

“Anything you want, it’s your day after all.”

  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  


The day of Chanyeol’s 25th was cold and white. Jongin, in all his amazement over the thick white blanket that covered the ground, opened the window and almost froze to death. A strong icy breeze of wind had him shuddering. “Uh, cold, cold, cold.”

 

Chanyeol laughed out as Jongin slammed the window shut again. “That cold?”

 

“Yes,” Jongin nodded, rubbing his arms to warm up again. “I’m sure it’s way colder than they said. Isn’t it amazing what nature can do in such a few hours?”

 

“Yes,” Yeol agreed. “It’s truly amazing,” he said, gazing out of the window of their bedroom. “It looks like nice, doesn’t it?”

 

“It does. Shall we go for a walk if it doesn’t start storming again later?”

 

“Sure. if it’s not too cold for you.”

 

“Nah, I’ll just borrow one of your padded long coats,” the expecting grinned. 

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “Sure, take whatever coat you like,” he said. “Shall we go down for breakfast?”

 

Jongin nodded. “Yes.”

 

Arrived at the kitchen the couple started to prepare breakfast. Agreeing on having some scrambled eggs with bacon and freshly baked buns, Jongin heated up the oven and set the table while Chanyeol prepared the scrambled eggs.

 

Soon the kitchen was filled with a nice, delicious scent and Jongin hopped onto the counter next to Chanyeol, watching the man pouring some of the egg mixture into a pan. 

 

Chanyeol moved over and came to halt between Jongin’s legs. He rested his hands on the younger’s thighs and bend over, pressing his ear against the baby bump. “Oh, someone’s already quite active, huh?”

 

“The whole night,” Jongin huffed. He brought his hands into Chanyeol’s hair and started to  finger comb his thick, black locks. “It’s getting a little tiring. It’s nice to feel but not during the  night.”

 

Chanyeol hummed, standing back up. “We should ask the doc if there’s something we can do about it.”

 

“Yeah, we really should do that.”

 

“When’s the next appointment, again?”

 

“On Tuesday at 4pm,” Jongin answered. “Could you pick me up from work that day?”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “Sure.”

 

“Hopefully she doesn’t ask about the gender again,” Jongi said, rolling his eyes. “It’s really annoying to tell her every time gaian that we doesn’t want to know.” 

 

“Yeah, she really doesn’t seem to get it,” Yeol nodded, turning away to pay attention to their still cooking breakfast. “Or maybe she doesn’t simply remember.”

 

“Then she can write it down somewhere, can’t she? Ah, I really would like to go back to the other doctor. He was way nicer than she is.”

 

“Can’t you ask him to take you over again?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jongin shrugged. “He seems to be very busy.”

 

“We should try to call him,” Chanyeol suggested. 

 

“I can’t do that. I mean, isn’t that mean towards her?”

 

“It’s not. Especially not if you feel uncomfortable with her,” Yeol said. “I’ll call him after breakfast.”

 

Chanyeol stuck to his word and right after breakfast called the doctor’s office. Jongin sat by his side, listening to the conversation. “Yeah, he’d like to get into your care again if it’s possible.”

 

“Are there any problems with my colleague?” The doctor asked.

 

“No at all,” Chanyeol answered him. “But he’s not feeling very comfortable with her. We have expressed the wish of not learning about the baby’s gender multiple times but she still is always close to telling us and it’s tugging at our nerves a little.”

 

The doctor’s laughter was heard over the phone. “I assume it’s tugging at his nevers a little more than it does on yours, right?”

 

Chanyeol laughed out, too. “Yeah, probably,” he said. 

 

“Is he dealing with mood swings?”

 

Chanyeol gazed at Jongin. “We’re through the phase of extreme mood swings but he’s still very sensitive and prone to tears.”

 

“Crying over broken cookies?”

 

While Jongin gasped, Chanyeol snorted. “Yes,” he amusedly snickered. “He indeed has cried over a broken cookie once.”

 

“That’s fairly normal when mood swings like these kick in,” the doctor said. “Anyways, if he really wants me to take care over his care again, I’ll do. When’s the next check-up scheduled?”

 

“Tuesday at 4pm.”

 

The doctor went silent for a moment as he obviously was checking his planner. A hum sounded up. “I can’t over an appointment at four but maybe half past five?”

 

Looking at Jongin, the expecting nodded right away. “Yes, no problem,” Chanyeol said. “So, we drop by on Tuesday at 5.30pm?”

 

“Yes,” the doctor answered. 

 

“Alright, thank you very much.”

 

“You’re welcome. See you on Tuesday then.”

 

“Yes, bye-bye.” 

 

Ending the call, Chanyeol put the phone away. Jongin instantly leaned over to rest against his side. “Thank you,” he said. 

 

“You’re welcome,” Yeol smiled. “So what now? Shall we get ready and then head for a walk?”

 

Jongin nodded, moving to stand up. “Yeah, let’s go.”

 

Not many people were out due to the icy cold weather but properly dressed up in thick clothes, it was actually quite nice outside. Jongin took a couple of deep breaths. “Ah, it’s so nice,” he said. 

 

Chanyeol agreed, nodding. Trotting through the deep snow to the other side of the street, he spotted an open bakery. “Oh look, the bakery is open. Shall we get a cake?”

 

“Oh yeah, great idea.”

 

Walking over to the bakery, the expectant parents entered the small shop. They were friendly greeted by an elderly lady behind the shop counter. “Well, hello there,” she smiled. “Not deterred by the cold?”

 

“Not at all,” Jongin said. “It’s actually quite nice. You just have to dress properly,” he added, showing her the thick gloves he was wearing.

 

“Ture,” she said. “There’s no bad weather, just bad clothes.”

 

“Right,” Yeol chuckled. 

 

“So, what can I do for you two?”

 

“Actually we wanted to have a cake,” Chanyeol said. “But, as I can soo you’ve got none.”

 

“Yeah,” the woman said. “I’m sorry. Today I only have bread to offer. I wasn’t sure if anybody drop by so we just baked some bread and buns in the morning.”

 

“Have you had any customers today?” Jongin wanted to know.

 

“I had, yes. Despite the weather I had some good customer traffic. I’m sorry I can’t offer you a cake.”

 

“Ah, that’s fine,” Chanyeol said, eyes gazing over the display. “I still would like to have some of the bread.”

 

“Yes? Which one would you like to have?”

 

“The garlic-rosemary loaf and four of the parmesan oregano buns.”

 

“With pleasure.”

 

“Have you something in mind for dinner?” Jongin asked as the lady packed up their order.

 

Chanyeol nodded. “I thought we could have the bread with some pasta tonight.”

 

“Mh, sounds good,” the expecting hummed. “But we now have no cake to celebrate.”

 

“We can bake one, how about that?”

 

“Oh yeah, let’s do that.”

 

With a bag full of a loaf of bread and buns, the couple headed back home. On their way there they decided on making a simple cheesecake. 

 

Jongin had much fun stirring together all the ingredients and as soon as everything came together, transforming into a smooth, sweet batter he found himself snacking on it, dipping his fingers into it.

 

“If you keep doing it there won’t be much of a cake in the end.”

 

Jongin stuck out his tongue at the comment and dipped his finger into the batter once again. Chanyeol ohly chuckled at the action and shook his head. He prepared the springform pan and then took away bowl with the batter just as Jongin tried to take some more of it. “Enough,” he laughed. 

 

Jongin wailed, pursing his lips into a pout. “Meanie.”

 

“Meanie?” Chanyeol asked. “Excuse me. I’m not only saving this cake from becoming a tiny joke, I’m also saving you from getting a stomach ache.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

 

Chanyeol ignored the bratty answer and put the batter into the oven for it to become an actual cake. With the cake in the oven he moved to boil some water to brew some tea for both of them. 

 

Jongin had moved to sit at the kitchen table, sorting some colorful candles he had gotten out from some of the cupboards. “Ah, too bad,” he whined. “I don’t have 25 candles.   
  


“You really want to put candles on the cake?”

 

“Of course! It’s your birthday! You need candles on your cake to blow them out and make a wish!”

 

“Oh okay,” Chanyeol laughed out. “Then, how many candles do you have?”

 

“Twenty-two.”

 

Humming, Chanyeol overlooked the speardout candles. “Then take five small ones and two big ones and count them as ten.”

 

“Good idea!” 

 

Once the cheesecake was done Jongin stuck the candles into its surface and lit them up. “Come on, come on,” he clapped his hands, urging Chanyeol to sit down. “Make a wish!”

 

Lowering his head and closing his eyes Chanyeol fell silence for a mere moment, then looked back up and blew out the candles. Jongin took place in his boyfriends lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Happy birthday, again,” he smiled and pecked the older’s lips. 

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I hope your wish comes true.”

 

“Oh yes, me too.”

 

“Alright, let’s eat!”

 

Having a good piece of the home baked good, the couple then moved to the living room for some lazy lounging. Closely snuggled together, they ended up watching a couple of cheesy movies. 

 

Jongin fell asleep along the second movie with Chanyeol’s hand under his shirt, gently rubbing his baby bump. He woke back up to rustling noises coming from kitchen and shivered a little as his midriff got exposed when he stretched out. “Chanyeol~”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What are you doing? Come back here.”

 

“Give me a minute.”

 

“No,” Jongin whined. “I’m cold. Cuddle me!” He lifted his arms when Chanyeol stepped into the room. “Cuddle me!”

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “What are you, a baby?”

 

“Well, I have a baby,” Jongin stated. “And I’m pretty sure it wants to be cuddled too.”

 

Surrendering, Chanyeol joined the younger back on the couch and wrapped his arms around him, fully embracing him. Jongin sighed into hug and curled his fingers into the fabric of Chanyeol’s hoodie. He scooted as close as possible until his belly was fully pressed against his boyfriend’s flat abdomen. 

 

When the younger started to shiver a little Chanyeol reached for the soft wool blanket and covered their bodies with it. “Are you okay?”

 

“Just a little cold.” Jongi lifted his head a little and brushed their noses together. “I love you.”

 

The corners of Chanyeol’s mouth curled into a soft smile. “I love you, too.”

  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  
  


Many of little girls in pastel tutu’s crossed his way when Chanyeol walked down the corridor of the ballet school, on his way towards the very end of it where Jongin’s practise room was. Classical music was coming from the room and Chanyeol came to halt by it’s open door and leaned against the door frame while watching Jongin doing his work. 

 

The expecting was dressed in a tight black shirt and slim cut pants and Chanyeol let his eyes wander over his love’s frame. Jongin didn’t have put on much of weight and still carried his magnificently athletic figure. From the back it was not even able to make out that he was carrying a five months old fetus under his heart.

 

Chanyeol in wonder watched Jongin doing his work, telling the dancers what to do and how to move. Every now and then the younger did some dance moves himself and it was fascinated to see how light footed his still was, despite the additional weight he was carrying with him in the front.

 

For around twenty minutes Chanyeol stood and watched until Jongin eventually noticed him and ended the class, dismissing everyone. “I haven’t notice you standing there.”

 

“Yeah, I could tell,” Yeol chuckled. “You were totally caught up.”

 

“Yeah, we have still so much work to so, I’m not very satisfied.”

 

“Oh really? What I’ve seen looked very good so far.”

 

Jongin let out a hum. “That’s barely quarter of the first half of the choreo. We really have to step up our game. After all we only have twenty more days to get the whole choreo on point.”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “Do you think they’ll make it.”

 

“Sure, I just have to kick their asses a little more.”

 

This time Yeol snickered. “Well, you can focus on this tomorrow. Now we really should get ready and head to the doctor’s office.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Five past five. We should hurry a little.”

 

Despite being a little in a hurry they arrived a the doctor’s office on time. The doctor was already there, waiting for their arrival when a receptionist brought them to the office. “Excuse us,” Jongin said, bowing his head in apology. “We’re a little late.” 

 

“Oh, no apologies. I just got here myself,” the man said, smiling. “It’s nice to see you again. I can tell someone has magnificently grown.”

 

Jongin smiled proudly and gave a nod. “Yes.”

 

“I’m curious to see how much,” the medic said. He stood up from his chair and reached his hand out towards Chanyeol. “I assume it was you whom I talked to on Friday?”

 

“Yes,” Yeol nodded, shaking the man’s hand. “That was me. Nice to meet you.”

 

“The pleasure is mine. I remember Mr. Kim being a little nervous and muddled up when he first  learned about the baby.”

 

“Yeah, he’s told me about that. Our intimate relationship back then just had formed, so there was a little fear existing.”

 

“Intimate relationship had just formed?” The doctor hummed. “Oh, so you’ve been friends beforehand?”

 

“Yes,” Jongin answered, flushing a little. “That’s why I was so nervous. We just had become a couple and I thought a baby could break us apart again.”

 

“Well, that explains a lot,” the man said. “Ah, this truly reminds me of my own relationship. You know, my husband and I were childhood friends. We basically grew up together. I never thought of him as anything else than a friend when he one day announced to have a crush on someone and jealousy stroke me. I’ve been in love with him all these years without realizing it.”

 

Chanyeol let out a chuckle. “That sounds like us in a lot of ways.”

 

“Love is truly a weird thing. But for us it turned out well. Twenty years later we’re still happy and have overcome many difficulties together.”

 

“Do you have children?” Chanyeol asked. 

 

“Oh yes, two. A boy and a girl,” the medic said. “Let me warn you, puberty is the worst thing ever. My daughter just fully entered the hormone chaos and it’s the most stressful thing I’ve been through so far. There’s drama every day.”

 

Jongin made a face. “The whole puberty thing is something I’ve tried not to think of yet.”

 

“Well, you’ve got plenty of years to prepare for that. And before this drama starts there will be plenty of sleepless nights you’ll have to cope with.”

 

“You’re brutally honest,” Chanyeol commented, snickering.

 

“You have to be. Having children is the one of the greatest joys in life but people should not forget that they come with a lot of work.”

 

“Well, yeah. I guess that’s true.”

 

Nodding the doctor smiled. “Alright, enough with the chitty chat. Let’s take a look at the little  wonder.”

 

Jongin moved towards the treatment couch when the doctor mention him to lay down. Resting his head on the pillow, he reached for the hem of his hoodie to pull it up.

 

“Is there anything you have to deal with, apart from being very sensitive? Any back pain or other discomfort?”

 

“No,” Jongin answered. “So far everything’s alright.”

 

“That’s good to hear.” The man pressed the tips of his fingers into Jongin’s bump, feeling for the baby. “Oh, someone’s very active today, huh?”

 

“Not only today,” Jongin said. “All the time.”

 

“Literally,” Chanyeol added. “Jongin’s complained about not being able to sleep at night.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

The expecting nodded. “It’s like it’s breakdancing in there. It’s a little exhausting.”

 

“I can prescribe you a homeopathic remedy for that. It contains valerian and will calm you and the baby down and makes it easier for you to fall asleep. You should take it 30 minutes to an hour before you go to bed.”

 

Jongin hummed. “And it’s safe?”

 

“Yes, don’t worry. Valerian is found in many things you use on daily basis, like bath additive or tea.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t know that.”

 

The doctor smiled. “It’s a commonly used thing to calm nerves or help falling asleep. I’m sure it’ll be a good help for you. How much sleep do you usually get?”

 

“Uhm, something between seven to eight hours?”

 

Chanyeol nodded when the medic gazed at him. “He’s usually not making it to 11pm.”

 

“That’s good to hear. A good sleep is important. I’ve seen in a note in your folder that you started working again. I hope you’re not overdoing it.”

 

“I’m not,” Jongin said. “I only work on a choreography and teaching it to one group of dancers. It’s more of a mentally work than a physically one.”

 

“Nevertheless, don’t overdo it. And don’t stress yourself.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. Then shall we take a look at the baby?” 

 

Chanyeol moved to sit by the edge of the treatment couch when the doctor started the sonography on Jongin. His lips curled into the smile at the sight of their baby appearing on the monitor. 

 

Tiny limbs were to be seen and through the ultrasound it was clear to see how creative their sprout was. “Oh, look at this,” he laughed. “That looks as if it tried to flip over.”

 

“That’s exactly what it’s just trying to do,” the medic laughed along. “It’s still small enough to freely move and it’s using this freedom. This is the reason why you can feel kicks in so many different places.”

 

Jongin hummed. “Yeah, something it even hurts a little.”

 

“I guess in those moments it’s hitting you right in the ribs, that indeed can be painful.”

 

“How long will it take until it’s too big to move like this?”

 

“Hm, I’d give it another six to eight weeks. Then it’ll lay with it’s head up so you’ll feel kicks in the lower part of your belly only. What would you say, does it only kick or also punch?”

 

“I’d say it only kicks,” Jongin said. 

 

“Maybe also a little dancer,” Chanyeol threw it with a chuckle. 

 

The doctor laughed out. “Well, that could be.” Moving the head of the ultrasound over the belly one more time, he stopped on the underside of it to get another full shot of the fetus. “How many prints would you like to have?”

 

“Three,” Chanyeol quickly answered and Jongin frown in confusion. “Three? Why three?”

 

“Just because.”

 

“Oh, okay,” the younger said. “Three then.” 

 

Chanyeol took the three prints when the doctor handed it to him and put them into the pocket of his coat while Jongin cleaned up his belly, wiping the gel away with some tissues.

 

The doctor went to his desk and took out a little yellow notepad, scribbling something down on it. “Would you rather have some pills or syrup?”

 

“Does it taste bad?” Jongin wanted to know. 

 

“It’s not that bad,” was the answer. “Tastes a little herbalish. The effect of the syrup kicks in faster though.”

 

The expecting hummed for a moment. “I’ll take the syrup then.”

 

“Alright,” the medic nodded, sing the prescription. “One tablespoon is enough to achieve the desired effect. There are usually no side effects whatsoever but in case you can read through the package insert.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Smiling the doctor rose up from his chair. “I’m pretty pleased with what I’ve seen today. The little one is doing great and so do you, everything is just as it should be,” he said while walking the couple to the office door. “I’d like to see you in about two weeks again.”

 

“Oh, that early?”

 

“Yes. The office will be closed over the Christmas holidays and the week before Christmas I don’t have any appointments available.”

 

“Ah, I see.”

 

“Yeah, it’ll be a busy week, so please drop by in the week from the 14th to the 18th.”

 

“Okay,” Jongin nodded. 

 

“Have good week and don’t hesitate to give a call in case you have troubles with the valerian syrup.”

 

“I will,” Jongin smiled. “See you.”

 

Chanyeol nodded at the doctor and gifted him a smile before strolling off together with Jongin towards the front desk. They made a new appointment and then headed for the nearest pharmacy to get the syrup from the prescription. 

 

By the time they got home it was past seven and they decided to have a quicky meal, so all Chanyeol did was throwing a pizza into the oven while Jongin went to take a shower. 

 

The expecting was wrapped into the fluffy bathrobe when he came down from his shower and plopped down the couch with a soft sigh. “Aren’t you cold?” 

 

Jongin shook his head. “No, I’m feeling a little hot to be honest.”

 

“Are you getting sick?”

 

“No, I think I just showered a little too warm.”

 

Humming at the words, Chanyeol sat down next to Jongin and placed the plate with the pizza onto the coffee table. He had already cut the pizza into pieces and had brought along some napkins and two cans of soda.

 

“You know, you don’t have to drink soda all the time,” Jongin said as he watched Chanyeol opening the soda cans. “You can have a beer.”

 

“Ah, it’s fine,” Yeol smiled. “I don’t feel like having a beer.”

 

“Alright. I just want you to know that you don’t have to give up on beer because of me.”

 

“I know, but I really don’t feel like having a beer.”

 

“You haven’t had one ever since we found out about the baby,” Jongin stated, biting into a slice of pizza.

 

“Ture,” Yeol said, nodding. “Maybe at first I didn’t drink because of you but by now I don’t even have the desire to have one. I didn’t even have one at the premiere party last week.”

 

“I also don’t miss having some,” Jongin mumbled, munching on his food. “Maybe it’ll change once the baby is born but I think if you don’t really miss having one, I also won’t miss it.”

 

Chanyeol hummed. “Is there something you miss eating or drinking at the moment?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

“Really, not even the hazel latte macchiato?”

 

“Hm, it’s fine. I had a hazelnut latte the other day and I honestly don’t miss the coffee. It’s fine with just milk. It’s even a little more intense in taste. I think I like it even better without the coffee.”

 

“Hm, that’s good.”

 

“Yeah, I think so too. I couldn’t imagine having withdrawal symptoms of something,” Jongin said. “I think I’m really lucky. In many ways. If I think back to may sisters pregnancies, holy, they gained a lot of weight back then.”

 

Chanyeol hummed. “Yeah, you really haven’t put on much weight. That’s what I thought earlier, when I watched you at the studio. From the back you can’t even tell that you’re expecting.”

 

“Thank god, just imagine me being a waddling hippo.”

 

“You’d make an adorable hippo though.”

 

“Aw, thanks,” Jongin smiled. “I’m still glad that I’m not on the chubby side.”

 

Chanyeol hummed. “Maybe it’ll still come.” Reaching out he hooked a finger into the collar of Jongin’s bathrobe and pulled int aside to peek inside. “Maybe you’ll develop some crazy eating habits in the last stage of your pregnancy.”

 

“Oh, hopefully not,” Jongin muttered, sighing softly when Chanyeol slipped his hand beneath the robe and gently caressed the upper part of his chest. 

 

His breath hitched a little and his body tensed when the man by chance brushed against one of his nipples. His body still was very sensitive and reacted to the slightest touches and so it was no surprise Jongin soon longed for more.

 

His insides were already on fire, warming his entire body when Jongin pushed himself up tp face his boyfriend. “Touch me,” he breathed against Chanyeol’s lips as he climbed into the man’s lap. 

 

Jongin was wearing nothing underneath his fluffy robe, not even some boxers and the sight of a fully bare body being revealed when he pushed the robe of Jongins shoulders had Chanyeol growling under his breath.

 

It didn’t take long for them to get past the foreplay and were Chanyeol had spared a thought of might taking all this to the bedroom, Jongin didn’t want to waste any time. Prepared and lubed up he straddled the older’s legs and sat down his shaft.

 

A blissful moan escaped Chanyeol and his hand instantly fell onto Jongin’s hips to support him. The expecting set a steady pace and Chanyeol watched as Jongin moved, pushing himself up and down his length. The muscles of the dancers beautifully proportioned thighs flexed with every movement and Chanyeol admired the strength Jongin was able to bring up despite the additional weight he was carrying in the front. 

 

Due to the sensitivity Jongin was experiencing he was quick to reach his high. Chanyeol was far from coming when Jongin’s body started to shudder and the younger blissfully moaned when he reached his climax. 

 

Bucking his hips to see whether Jongin was able cope with some more stimulation, Chanyeol stopped moving when the expectings body began to twitch under the overstimulation. Helping Jongin to raise his hips he pulled out and then cupped his face to pull him into a kiss.

 

First Jongin quietly hummed into kiss but soon Chanyeol could feel something wet against his cheeks. Startled why Jongin was all so suddenly crying, Chanyeol broke the kiss and pulled away. “Babe?! What’s wrong?!”

 

Jongins lower lip quivered and big drops of tears fell from his eyes, wetting his cheeks. “Y-you didn’t c-cum.”

 

For a second Chanyeol just stared at the younger before letting out a breathy laugh. For a moment he had thought that he had hurt Jongin and he was more than relieved to see that this was actually not the case. “Oh god, babe,” he laughed, using his thumbs to wipe the flowing tears away. “It’s fine.”

 

“N-no,” Jongin sobbed. “I wanted you t-to cum too.”

 

“You still can make me cum.”

 

Gently grabbing one of Jongin’s wrist Chanyeol guided the younger’s hand down between their bodies. A growl rumbled in his chest when Jongin wrapped his fingers round his erection, giving it a stroke.

 

Softly moaning Chanyeol let his head fall back but Jongin was absolutely not satisfied with the older’s reaction. “No,” he muttered, letting go of him. “I don’t like this.”

 

Frowning over Jongin’s grumbled words, Chanyeol lifted his head back up. He was about to ask what wrong was when Jongin slid down his lap to the floor, settling down between his legs. The words that lay on his tongue vanished and all that escaped him was a moan when Jongin leaned over his crotch, closing his sinful lips around the head of his cock. 

 

His tongue was pressed flat on the underside of Chanyeol’s erection and Jongin hummed in satisfaction over the sounds he was able to draw from his boyfriend. The twitch of the man’s hips and a hand coming down to hold onto his hair told Jongin that the older’s orgasm slowly but steady was approaching. 

 

Focusing on not thruting up as his climax was close to hit him, Chanyeol lost control for a mere second when Jongin added teeth to pleasuring. He bucked his hips causing the younger to gag a little. “Shit,” he cursed, tightening the grip he had on Jongins hair.

 

Jongin did not let go of him, despite the tugging on his hair and Chanyeol groaned as he watched Jongin drinking up every drop of his release. A shiver ran down his spine when the younger eventually let go of him and his cock fell from his mouth with a faint sound. 

 

Jongin gazed up to him, cheeks flushed and lips swollen and it was able to let another wave of arousal to rush through his body. Grabbing the younger by his upper arm, Chanyeol pulled him back up into his lap.

 

He kissed Jongin, growling under his breath when he could taste himself on the younger’s tongue. Jongin hummed into the kiss and the embrace he was given. He let his head fall onto Chanyeol’s clothed shoulder when they pulled apart and sighed softly. 

 

Grabbing the bathrobe that abandoned lay next to him, Chanyeol covered Jongin’s naked body with it when he started to shiver a little. “Cold?”

 

“Now, yes.”

 

“Then let’s get you to the bathroom to warm up again.”

 

Jongin let out a whine when he was pushed towards the downstairs bathroom and Chanyeol turned away from him once he had entered the room. “Where are you going? Shower with me.”   

Chanyeol chuckled at the frowny pout Jongin was gifting him. “I’ll be right there,” he said. “I’ll just go and get us some clothes. Hop in.” 

 

Jongin hummed. “Okay. But hurry!”

  
  


 

 

 

                ♥   
  


  
  
  


It was a week before Christmas and Jongin was in stress. The group of dancers he was supposed to teach the choreography for the Christmas performing were still not fully on term with the full choreo and Jongin was close to losing his mind.

 

The piece he had put together was hardly challenging and all the elements were easy to remember and yet they were only making slow progress. Jongin was frustrated and started to spent more and more hours at the dance studio, coming home exhausted way after dinner time.

 

Chanyeol was greeting him with a deep sigh when Jongin arrived at home, stumbling into the living room and sinking down the couch. “How are you?”

 

“Tired.”

 

“You shouldn’t stay at the studio for so long every day.”

 

“Mh.”

 

“Jongin, I mean it. You’re exhausting yourself and it’s not good.”

 

“I need to get them on track.”

 

“No, you don’t.”

 

“Yes, I do. I need this to be perfect by next week.” The deep sigh Chanyeol let out had Jongi frowning. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Yeol said. “I just think you should take a step back from it.”

 

“Why? Do you step back from your work when you’re not satisfied. No, you don’t You also work on it until it’s perfect.”

 

“Yes, I do. But I’m not carrying a baby with me I have to take care of.”

 

Jongin grumbled. “I am taking care of the baby.”

 

“I never said you don’t but still, you have to take step back. It’s wearing you out.” Chanyeol sighed again and shook his head when Jongin rolled his eyes at him and grumbled again. “Just take care, okay.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jongin huffed and got up from the couch.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Upstairs, I want to take a shower.”

 

“Don't’ you want to eat first?”

 

“Nah, maybe later. I’m tired and want to go to bed.”

 

“Jongin, you need to eat something before you go to bed.”

 

Jongin stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his boyfriend. The drop in Chanyeol's voice had him frowning. “Are you angry?”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Chanyeol growled. “You’re falling into a routine that’s definitely not good for you, nor for the baby. You work way too much, you come home way too late every night and you don’t eat properly. You’re stressing yourself out and I’m sure it won’t take long until your body shuts down and you collapse.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

 

“I’m not ridiculous. Have you ever taken a look into the mirror these days? You’re pale as hell for days and you can’t tell me that you’re completely feeling well.”

 

Jongin kept silent and bit down his lip. Chanyeol was right and he indeed wasn’t feeling completely well but he didn’t want to admit it. “You’re overreacting,” he said and eventually turned away, leaving Chanyeol behind.

 

Taking a shower Jongin almost fell asleep, standing under the warm spray of water. He hardly could keep his eyes open when he brushed his teeth and once he was dried off and dressed he fell into the soft sheets of the bed with a sigh. 

 

He fell into deep sleep that a few hours later was interrupted by his growling stomach. Rolling from his side onto his back. he took a deep breath. His empty stomach make him feeling a little sick and he groaned a little when he got dizzy, sitting up. 

 

The clock stroke 2am the second he look at it and he was confused to see that Chanyeol’s side of the bed was empty. The older’s comforter had not been moved in any way and it told Jongin that Chanyeol hadn’t gone to bed yet. 

 

Leaving the bedroom Jongin headed downstairs. Soft rustling noises lured him to the living room and the sight of it had him gasping in surprise. The whole room had transformed into a festive winter wonderland with soft glowing lights decorating the windows and fir garlands covering the  curtain rods. An advent wreath was placed in the middle of the coffee table and Chanyeol was standing on a stool, busily wrapping yet another garland around a curtain rod.

 

“W-what are you doing?”

 

Not having noticed Jongin entering the room, the taller jumped a little in shock. “Oh gosh, since when are you standing there?”

 

“I just came downstairs,” Jongin answered, finally fully stepping into the room. “Did you just do this in the few hours I was sleeping?”

 

“Yeah,” the older hummed, jumping off the small stool. “You know I was angry and needed to calm down a little and I remembered that you normally have everything decorated by this time of the month and yeah-” He paused, giving a smile. “I thought it might make you happy to wake up to everything being done.” 

 

Jongin broke into tears and started sobbing when Chanyeol opened his arms for him, inviting him for a hug. “T-thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“A-and I’m sorry,” Jongin bawled, tightly holding onto his boyfriend. “I k-know you're right and I have to take better care. I am stressed, I just didn’t want t-to admit it.”

 

“I know,” Yeol said, gently rubbing the expectings back. ”I’m glad you finally do admit it. You really have to take a step back.”

 

“I know. And I will. I promise.”

 

“Good,” Yeol smiled. when Jongin leaned back to look at him. “Why are you even up?”

 

“I’m hungry. All I had was a sandwich today.” Jongin ducked his head when a deep frown formed on Chanyeol’s forehead. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine,” the older said. “Well, you  know it’s not actually fine but let’s forget it. Sit down, I’ll get you something to eat.” 

 

Leaving the living room Chanyeol returned with a bowl of fried rice and a cup of tea for his love. Jongin took a sip of the fruity tea before he started to dig into his first proper meal of the day. “It’s yummy.”

“Good to hear that you like it.”

 

Chewing on his rice, Jongin reached for Chanyeol’s sleeve and tugged at it. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

Chanyeol noded. “I know. I was worried, you know. For the past week I’ve seen you leaving the house early in the morning without having breakfast and I’ve seen you coming back home late at night, looking paler than the moon.”

 

Biting down his lip, Jongin gazed into his bowl. “I k-know. I’m sorry.”

 

“Like I said, let’s forget it. But don’t you dare to do that again.”

 

“I promise, I won’t.”

 

“Good,” Chanyeol said. “Then eat up, there’s some bubble tea waiting for you when you’re done.”

 

Jongin really didn’t know how he was able to allow his work taking over him and he was glad that Chanyeol was able to put him in place for not properly taking care of himself and their baby, even though it resulted in them having their very first small quarrel.

 

He knew that the older was right and he promised improvement. It immediately started with him sleeping an hour longer the next morning and continued with having a proper breakfast. 

 

Chanyeol had suggested to go and pick out a Christmas tee later the day and so Jongin was back to his previous working time of six hours a day and he was feeling much better and more relaxed with the unnecessarily stress being gone again.

 

Picking out a Christmas tree from a nearby garden center was much fun but ended much different than Jongin had expected. Paying for their fir tree the couple happened to stumble into Jongin’s parents.

 

Offering help with loading and unloading the tree Jongin’s parents happened to drive home with them. And of course they, more or less, uninvited stayed for dinner. Pacing around the kitchen in order to avoid his mother, Jongin accidently knocked the salad bowl off the counter. “Oh shit! I’m sorry!”

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Chanyeol asked, bending down to clean up the mess Jongin made. “Ever since we’ve run into your parents you’re so tensed.”

 

“I know, I can’t help it,” Jongin whined. “They’re upstairs right now and take a look at the nursery. I’m sure my mom will find something to nag about.”

 

“You need to relax a little. I’m sure everything will be fine.”

 

Much to Chanyeol’s surprise Jongin’s mother indeed found something to nag about. First she complained about the baby’s nursery being down the hall instead of right next to their bedroom, then she talked down the gray furniture and last but not least she happened to find the baby’s wardrobe not diverse enough. “You don’t even have dresses.”

 

“Well, of course we don’t,” Jongin huffed. “We don’t know the gender. Why should we buy dresses?”

 

“What if it’s a girl?”

 

“Then we still can buy her dresses,” Jongin grumbled. “Just leave it, okay.”

 

“I’m just saying. I think you don’t have enough clothes. Also, I think you should learn about the gender.”

 

“But we don’t want to,” Chanyeol said. “We’ve bought enough clothes for the baby to cover up for the first six months and after that we still can buy new clothes.”

 

“They’re right, darling,” Jongin’s father took the word. “Leave it. It’s their child after all.”

 

“Thanks Dad,” Jongin sighed.

 

“I’m just trying to help.”

 

“No, you’re nagging and I hate it. Really, what’s with you? You didn’t nag as much when the other two were having their first children.”

 

“That was dif-” “Okay, that’s enough,” Chanyeol cut in. “I very much appreciate your want to help and give advice but I’ve got to agree with Jongin. Ever since you’re here you’re complaining about the things we bought and the way we chose the nursery to look like and it’s annoying. Please stop it.”

 

“Oh well, I just wanted to help but okay. I’ll keep my mouth shut from now on.”

 

She did but Jongin could tell that it was bugging his mother a lot to not be able to speak her mind. It amused him. He gave Chanyeol a tight hug once his parents were out of the door, leaving for their home. “Thank you! She deserved that!”

 

“I feel a little bad,” Yeol admitted. “But it was really annoying. Sorry for not taking you seriously at first.”

 

“Ah, it’s okay,” Jongin smiled. “But please promise me to not accept any invitation for Christmas from her. I want to spend Christmas with you, here, all alone!”

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “Haha, okay. I promise. Christmas will be ours and ours alone.”

  
  
  


 ♥

  
  


Weeks passed by and after spending a peaceful Christmas with baking cookies, making gingerbread houses and exchanging sweet gifts, the new year knocked on the door. Jongin actually slept into the new year, missing to get a midnight kiss from Chanyeol and it saddened him.

 

The whole day he moped around with a sulky pout on his face and it took Chanyeol hours of coaxing, cuddling and kissing to bring back a smile on Jongin’s face. 

 

Their baby was growing and thriving and by the day Jongin’s 25th birthday had come around, Jongin finally had the round baby bump he always wanted to have. It still was rather small but if finally looked like proper baby belly.

 

He was excited to spend the day with Chanyeol and they had planned on going out to grab some food and watch a movie but by the time the stage designer came home from work, Jongin wasn’t feeling good. 

 

He was sweaty and hot all over, battling with a sudden fever. Chanyeol was fast to call a doctor and after getting some consultation, he prepared some chicken soup for the expecting and wrapped him into a warm blanket.

 

“Why today?” Jongin whined. “That’s not fair. I really wanted to spend the night out with you.”

 

Chanyeol smiled. “We can go some other time. Let’s focus on getting you healthy again.”

 

Huffing a little, Jongin puffed his cheeks. He drank some of the tea Chanyeol had made him and then started to eat his soup. “I like fried chicken better.”

 

“I know you do, but there’s no such a thing as a healthy fried chicken soup.”

 

Grumpily shoveling the soup into his mouth, Jongin managed to finish the whole bowl and leaned back into the cushions of the couch when Chanyeol brought the empty bowl away. “Oh come on, babe. Don’t be so sulky.”

 

“But I am sulky. I want to go out.”

 

Smiling, Chanyeol shook his head. “Hey, I’ve got something for you. Maybe it cheers you up a little.”

 

Sitting back up Jongin curiously watched as the taller left the room and came back with a wrapped present in his hands. Taking the gift when offered, Jongin loosened the bow that was tied around it. 

 

Unpacking the gift, ripping the dark blue wrapping paper open a black hard-cover book came to light. Flipping it around, Jongin read out the words that were imprinted on the cover in shiny silver letters. “Baby diary.”

 

Gazing at Chanyeol for a moment who gave him an encouraging nod, Jongin flipped the book open. A photo of Chanyeol and Jongin adorned the first page and Jongin broke into a smile at the sight of it. It was taken of the night Chanyeol had taken him to the stage premier of one of the plays he worked on and the picture was simply stunning with both of them directly smiling into the camera.

 

The following pages revealed why Chanyeol always had asked for three ultrasound images whenever Jongin ahd a check-up. Chanyeol had created a handwritten timeline, documenting their baby’s growth. Looking at the sonography prints Jongin was stunned by how much their baby had grown over the past months. 

 

Some spots were still empty and as Jongin continued to scroll though the book he reached a page that had him gasping. Two full sites were dedicated to his boba tea craving and his mouth fell open in shock over the many photos Chanyeol had obviously secretly taken of him. 

 

“How?” He asked, baffled. “How were you able to sneak so many pictures of me without me noticing it?”

 

“Well, that was quite easy to be honest. Once you had your hands on a bubble tea you only focused on it. Nothing else matters in those moments. It just you and the boba.” 

 

“That’s really mean,” Jongin uttered, pouting.

 

Chanyeol laughed. “Oh, you should turn to the next page, There is more to come.”

 

“Oh god, please don’t tell me you to-” Jongin’s words got caught in the back of his throat when he turned the page and all of the sudden was facing a single silver ring that was taped to the page. “W-what?”

 

“We talked about this, right?” Chanyeol took the word, reaching to peel the tape off the ring. “Whenever we feel like asking the other, we just ask. I feel like this right now,” he bashfully smiled, holding up the ring. “Will you marry me, Jongin?”

 

Jongin’s lower lip almost instantly started to quiver and his eyes filled with tears. “I-” he brought. “W-wait.” 

 

Leaving stunned Chanyeol behind when he suddenly put the book away and sprinted out of the room, he was back only moments later, sitting back down. Lifting his hand he opened his palm  showing Chanyeol what he went to get.

 

“Oh,” Chanyeol voiced out, looking down at the ring Jongin was holding. “Oh,” he said again, breaking into a smile this time. “Oh god, for a moment I thought you’d say no.”

 

“Never!” Jongin almost yelled. “I was just surprised and-” He abused, pouting. “I wanted to ask you first, to be honest. I was just cowardly.”

 

“When did you wanted to ask?”

 

“On your birthday,” Jongin said. “I wanted to wait for you down in the field where you’d land after your tandem jump.”

 

Chanyeol’s mouth fell open. “Really? Oh, wow. Tha-oh, now I get why you were so upset over the blizzard.”

 

“Yeah, : the younger grumbled. “It ruined my plan.”

 

“You still could’ve asked me.”

 

“I know but I needed the jump as a transition. You know how bad I am at asking stuff and how shy I can get.”

 

“Well yeah, I know,” Yeol chuckled. “But now you have the chance to ask me.”

 

Jongin flushed. “Do I have to?”

 

“Yes, please. I’d like to hear it.”

 

Breathing in, Jongin nodded. “O-okay. Uhm, I w-would like you to-uh will you marry me, too?”

 

Chanyeol almost laughed out at the younger’s adorably flushed face. ‘Yes,” he said, hooking his fingers under Jongins chin to tilt his head upwards. “I would like to marry you. With pleasure.”

 

“Me too,” Jongin hummed, closing his eyes when Chanyeol kissed him. 

 

“Happy birthday, baby. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” 

  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  


Jongin was pacing endless circles around the living room, deeply sighing every now and then. Chanyeol leaned in the doorway of the room, watching the expecting restlessly walking around.

 

It was in the middle of the night and Jongin was up on his feet due to a indefinable feeling of pressure in his lower abdomen. Being nine months along he thought he might would get into labor anytime soon but he wasn’t in pain or other discomfort. He tried to ignore the feeling but it was so weird, it made him unable to sleep.

 

“Do you want me to call the hospital again?”

 

“For what?” Jongin asked. “They’ll ask the same questions again and tell us to stay home.”

 

Once Jongin had told him that he felt some discomfort Chanyeol immediately called the hospital but since the younger was in no pain that related to labor, they told to stay home until Jongin actually went into actual labor. 

 

Sighing, Chanyeol went to the kitchen to get Jongin a cup of tea. The younger gladly accepted it and sat down on the couch. “Oh, this is driving me crazy.”

 

“Maybe we should just go and get to the hospital,” Yeol said. “They can‘t just send us home once we’re there.”

 

“They eventually will,” Jongin said, taking a sip from his tea. “I’m not in pain so they’ll tell us to drive back here and I don’t want that.”

 

Nodding, Chanyeol pressed his lips into a thin line. He could understand that Jongin didn’t want to unnecessarily go to the hospital and come back but he couldn’t help but worry a little.

 

Halfway through his tea, Jongin leaned over and placed his tea mug onto the coffee table. Chanyeol gazed at him when shifted to the edge of the couch to stand back up.    
Where do you go?”

 

“I need to pee,” Jongin answered. Heading towards the living room door, he was almost out of the room when a rather loud popping sound had him stopping in his tracks. “Uh-oh.”

 

“What?” Chanyeol asked, shooting up from the couch. “What?”

 

“I think my water just broke,” the young expecting said, parting his legs when he felt something warm running down the inside of his legs. “Yes, I’m sure my water just broke.”

 

At the information Chanyeol instantly reached for his phone and called the hospital again. “Yes, yes, it just broke.” He had his phone pressed between his ear and shoulder as he helped Jongin to the bathroom. “Ah, okay. Uh, wait a moment-”

 

Jongin frowned in confusion when Chanyeol looked at him. “What?”

 

“She would like to know if you feel any pain.”

 

“No.”

 

Chanyeol turned his attention back to whomever was on the phone and told her that  Jongin wasn’t in pain at all. “Are you freaking kidding me!”

 

Jongin flinched at his fiancé’s sudden outburst and tensed a little.

 

“No, I don’t want to calm down. We call you for help and all you tell us is to stay at home. Just fuck it!’

 

Jongin was stunned when Chanyeol abruptly ended the phone and angrily threw his phone into the next corner. “W-what did they say?”

 

“She said that we should stay home until you’re in labor. But dammit, isn’t this labor?!”

 

“Well, I think it is. What are we going to do now?”

 

“First we get you out of these clothes and then we drive to the hospital close to my workplace. I’m sick of the other one, who do they think they are?!”

 

A chuckle escaped Jongin. It was rare for Chanyeol to become so angry it was amusing to see. “Okay,” he said. “Would you be so good and get me some clothes?”

 

“Of course,” Yeol said. “What should I get you?”

 

“Just underwear, a hoodie and some sweats.”

 

“Alright, I’ll be right back.”

 

While Chanyeol headed upstairs, Jongin got undressed and took a quick shower. He hoped for the warm water to trigger some labor pains but when he got out of the shower there was still no sign of the slightest pain.

 

Chanyeol had gathered together all the things they needed and was already loading two bags and their baby’s carrycot into the car when Jongin stepped out of the house. “Get in, I’m done here. We can go.”

 

Jongin nodded and climbed into the car, fastening his seatbelt. Chanyeol soon joined and started the engine, driving off to the hospital. The drive there took about forty minutes but when they finally arrived there, Jongin was still not in pain. 

 

“The water broke about an hour ago,” Chanyeol informed the lady at the hospital’s front desk. “He’s not complaining about any pain and the other hospital we’ve been in contact with told us to stay home but we’re a little worried.”

 

“First baby?” The woman asked, smiling at Jongin when he nodded. “Don’t worry, you did the right with coming here. Let me call someone to bring you over to the maternity wards”

 

Chanyeol let out a relief sigh and gave a nod. “Thank you.”

 

A nurse from the maternity ward was fast to pick them up and brought them to an examination room. “A doctor will be there in a minute.”

 

Chanyeol dropped all the stuff he was carrying to the floor inthe corner of the room and then sat down on a chair next to a treatment couch. Jongin had sat down on the couch and rubbed his swollen belly.

 

They both turned their heads towards the door when an elderly woman stepped into the room. “Hello,” she greeted them with a smile. “So, we have broken water but no pain?”

 

“Right,” Jongin answered. nodding his head. “I woke up from a weird feeling of pressure but I couldn’t tell what it was.”

 

“Ah, it was probably the water you could feel. Sometimes when it’s about to burst expecting parents can actually feel it building up pressure.”

 

“We called another hospital three times but they told us to stay home,” Chanyeol informed her.

 

She sighed. “Yeah, sometimes they do that. Especially when they are fully occupied.”

 

“You are not going to send us back home, right?”

 

“No, no, don’t worry,” the medic laughed. She turned to Jongin and smiled at him. “I’d like to examine you now. Shall I bring you a hospital gown?”

 

“Oh yeah, that would be nice.”

 

The examination revealed that Jongin was actually quite far from going into the actual labor but he had lost plenty of amniotic fluids so the doctor decided to initiate the labor. Soon after getting some medication to trigger contracts, Jongin had to breathe himself through the first contractions.

 

A painful whine left Jongin and Chanyeol watched him closely as he clawed at the sheets of the bed he sat in. “Oh, this is nasty.”

 

A midwife who was with them, rubbed his back in comfort. “I know, it’s not pleasuring at all but the stronger they get the closer we are to the actual birth.”

 

Jongin nodded, sighing softly when the pain subsided. 

 

“You can walk around a little to soothe the pain,” the midwife suggested. “Or you can take a bath. This will also help with your back pain.”

 

“A bath sounds nice.”

 

“Alright sweetheart, I’ll prepare you one then.”

 

Moving from the patient’s room to one of the delivery rooms, Jongin climbed into the big bathtub in the corner of the room. He leaned back, closing his eyes.

 

“I’ll be back in around half an hour,” the midwife informed Chanyeol. “In case something’s wrong, just ring the bell over there.”

 

Chanyeol nodded and watched her leaving the room. Sitting down on the edge of the tub, he stroke Jongin over the head. “How are you doing, babe?”

 

“Could be better,” Jongin answered. “It’s really painful.”

 

“You’re doing good,” Yeol praised his love. “Does the water help already?”

 

“It does, yeah. It feels quite nice.”

 

“Good.”

 

Chanyeol kept an eye on the younger, kept gently running his fingers through Jongin’s soft hair until he suddenly started gasping for air. “What’s wrong?” He asked when Jongin rapidly sat up, choking. 

 

“I f-fell sick. I t-think I have to t-throw up.”

 

Rushing over to the emergency bell, Chanyeol pressed a couple of times in a row. In no time the midwife entered the room, asking what was going on. 

 

“He feels sick.”

 

The woman was fast to grab a little bowl and held it out just as Jongin leaned over and threw up. “It’s fine,” she said, stroking Jongin over the head. “Get it all out.”

 

An exhausted huff left Jongin when he leaned back and Chanyeol pursed his lips into a concerned pout. “Why is he feeling sick?”

 

“It’s fairly normal,” she said while checking up on Jongin’s pulse. “The body is not used to the sudden painful change it’s going through so sudden fevers or stomach turns are a normal reaction to it.”

 

Chanyeol nodded his head. “O-okay.”

 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be over soon,” the midwife smiled. “Make sure he drinks enough for the time he’s in the tub. Water and cups are over there.”

 

Chanyeol straight away went to get a cup and filled it with water. He went to back to Jongin and gave the water to Jongin. The midwife left again but was back soon to help Jongin out of the tub.

 

“Deep breaths, sweetie, deep breaths,” the woman said when Jongin moaned out in pain. “Good, keep that up. You’re doing great.”

 

Chanyeol felt helpless and awkwardly moved around the room as the midwife helped Jongin drying off and changing from the soaked hospital cloth into a new one. 

 

Changed into dry clothes Jongin sat down on the bed, frowning in pain. “How much longer will this go on?”

 

The whiny ask had the midwife chuckling. “Oh sweetie, that can take up to another few more hours.”

 

“I don’t want that,” Jongin sobbed. “I want it to be over.”

 

“I know it’s painful but you’re doing great and you’ll see it’ll be over even before you know it.”

 

Jongin let out yet another whine. “I hope.”

 

Unfortunately it took another five hours until the young ballet dancer’s body was finally completely ready to deliver the baby under his heart. He was bathed in sweat with his bangs sticking to his forehead and Chanyeol was there to wipe some of the sweat away with a damp cloth. 

 

He brushed his lips against the younger’s temple when Jongin clawed at his thighs. Chanyeol was sitting on a stool with Jongin squatting between his legs. The younger felt fairly uncomfortable laying down so the midwife suggested a squatting position and Jongin was well adapting to it.

 

“Alright sweetie, I think with the next contraction you’re ready to give it a push.”

 

“N-no.”

 

“Oh yes, you are.”

 

“You are,” Chanyeol agreed, whispering into his loves ear. “You can do it. I know you can.”

 

“Daddy is right, yo can do it,” he midwife said.”Come on, you need to relax a little. The more relaxed you are, the faster it’s over.”

 

It was a tough job and Jongin felt like giving up at some point but Chanyeol whispering encouraging words to him and the gentle kisses he pressed to his temple strengthened him to pull through.

 

“That’s it sweetie,” the midwife paised. “One more push and it’s all over.”

 

Jongin left out a happy cry and took one last deep breath for the final push. He led his head fall back against Chanyeol’s chest when a contraction came up and squeezed his eyes shut, giving it his all one last time.

 

A choked cry sounded up and tears of joy and exhaustment started to pool in Jongins eyes. Chanyeol leaned over to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, praising him with soft words. “Well done, baby.”

 

Chanyeol shifted to slide down the stool when Jongin slumped to the passed floor to give his shaky legs a break. He sat back and let Jongin rest against him. 

 

The midwife was fast to wrap the baby into a clean towel and lift it over to place it onto Jongin’s chest. “Congratulations,” she said, smiling brightly. “Well done, sweetie. You just helped this beautiful fella to earth.”

 

“Fella?” Chanyeol asked, eyes sparkling. “It’s a boy?”

 

“It is,” the midwife said. “Didn’t you know the gender?”

 

“No,” Jongin softly answered, looking at his newborn. “We wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

“Oh, that’s nice,” she smiled. “Well then, congratulation on your little, precious baby boy. Does Daddy wants to cut the cord?”

 

“C-can I?”

 

Smiling softly, Jongin sat up and watched as the midwife took his baby and explained Chanyeol how and where to cut the cord. The tall man’s hands were a little shaky and Jongin broke into a giggle at the way Chanyeol proudly beamed at him when he eventually had cut the cord.

 

When it was time for the a doctor to examine their newborn, Jongin moved to the bed to relax his sore body. Chanyeol was with the doctor observing the examination and happily lenda hand to give his baby boy his very first bath.

 

Exhausted from the birth and the hours he had been in pain Jongin fell asleep, only waking back up about an hour later to the soft sound of a baby crying. Blinking his eyes open his gaze fell onto Chanyeol, who sat in the chair next to his bed. He had their baby cradled in his arms, feeding him a bottle.

 

“Hey,” he called out to get his fiancé’s attention.

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol responded, smiling. “How are you doing?”

 

“I’m exhausted.”

 

Moving Chanyeol leaned over to give Jongin a kiss. “You did amazing. I’m incredibly proud of you.”

 

“Thank you,” Jongin mumbled against Yeol’s lips. He sat up when Chanyeol pulled back to take a look at his baby. Chanyeol gave him to him once he had finished feeding and burping him. “He’s beautiful.”

 

“He is,” Chanyeol agreed. He sat down next to Jongin on the bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Thank you, baby.”

 

“Thank you, too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  
  


Just as any other new parents Chanyeol and Jongin had to get used to all the changes their newborn baby brought along. Jongin was struggling with the lack of sleep but fortunately Chanyeol was having his back.

 

It was yet another night were Jongin was so muddled up by exhaustment that he randomly startled awake. Often his imagination played tricks on him, making him think that his baby was crying when he actually wasn’t. It wasn’t much different that time and when he sat up to get out of the bed he noticed Chanyeol missing. 

 

There was no sound to be heard and yet Jongin climbed out of the bed and headed towards their baby’s nursery. The boy’s room was lit up by the moon lamp Chanyeol had brought from theater and as Jongin approached the boy’s crib he found the boy to be actually awake; unlike his father.

 

Chanyeol literally hang in the cozy armchair that stood beside the moon lamp, snoring softly. He had his long legs starched out and still held onto an empty baby bottle. Jongin quitely chuckled at the sight and then leaned over the crib to pick his baby boy up. 

 

“Hey there, Sehunnie,” he quietly called out. “Why are you not sleeping?”

 

Little Sehun let out a gurgling sound when he got cradled and smacked his rosy lips. Rocking the boy, Jongin brushed his lips against his forehead. He looked away from the baby when Chanyeol let out a deep sigh in his sleep.

 

The ballet dancer’s lips curled into a smile as he let his wander over Chanyeol’s body. His black hair was a tousled mess and the pair of round glasses he had on had slipped to the tip of his nose. His dark shirt had a couple of stains on it and Jongin’s gaze stopped at the small, red and yellow triangular patch that was sewn on.

 

“You know baby boy,” he started, looking at his son. “Your Dad is the most amazing person walking on his planet. He’s always there for me and gets me whatever I need without me even asking for it. He’s the most attentive and patient person I’ve ever met. He’s my hero and-” Jongin paused, looking back at Chanyeol for a while. “I know he’s always saying this a joke but it’s actually the truth; Superman got nothing on him.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! ♥


End file.
